Hidden Fire
by Nisa's love
Summary: Bella's a very shy girl who everyone picks on,including her ex-friends.So she moves to Phoenix.But she comes back 9years later with a new family and a whole new attitude,the war between the two families begins.But Bella broke the rules,she fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Bella's pov_

_8 years old_

I don't understand why they pick on me. I know I'm not the prettiest girl at school, in fact I might be the ugliest. I have frizzy brown hair, dark black rimmed glasses, and I'm a few pounds over weight. But I'm smart, and kind, and I'm honest. But nobody knows that because nobody cares about who I am, just how I look.

Ok, let me start at the beginning. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was three. Then my mom moved to Phoenix, but I stayed to live with my dad. Now I wish I could go live with my mom. All the kids in this town make fun of me. The worst ones are Edward Cullen and Lauren Mallory. There's also the Cullen's, Emmett and Alice, Edward's siblings. And there's the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. There's also Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Meagan Davis, and Josh Daniel's.

Lucky me, we are all the same age. I used to be best friends with Edward, but then he went on a trip with everyone else, and came back a completely different person. I was going to go to, but I went to visit my mom. Maybe if I had gone he would still be the same. I don't know what happened at that camp, but it was the start of my miserable life.

_At school_

" Watch where you're going you stupid freak," someone screeched. I looked up to see Lauren standing over me with a look of disgust on her face. I was on my way to lunch, when I slipped and fell right into Lauren.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes, I was about to say I was sorry when out of nowhere, the rest of my tormentors showed up. I considered running away but I would probably just end up falling, and anyway they had me cornered by the lockers.

" What the little worm do this time?" Rosalie spat. Ok, Rosalie never liked me so I wasn't upset when she insulted me.

" She ruined my shirt," Lauren complained.

I kept my mouth shut, I knew it would be useless. " Don't worry Lauren," Alice said, " it's still looks better than hers." Everyone laughed, everyone except Emmett. Emmett never laughed or made jokes about me, he even came up to me when no one was around to apologize.

" I can see why your parents got a divorce," Jasper said.

I clenched my jaw in anger. Someone always had to bring my parents up. " Aw," Edward said, " what's wrong Bella? Can't stand the fact that your parents hate you?"

I looked into his sneering face. I don't know what possessed me, but I pulled my fist back and punched him and broke his nose. He fell down clutching his nose and looking at me with wide eyes. Everyone's mouth was hanging open, including mine. I looked at everyone and they looked ready to attack me, so I ran. I ran all the way home.

I was leaning against the wall by my window, just looking up at the stars. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. I had made my choice, I was moving to Phoenix with my mom. Now all I had to do was convince Charlie. I sighed, not a conversation I was looking forward to.

I opened my eyes to the sound of the phone downstairs. I ran as fast as I could without falling. " Hello?" I asked a little breathlessly.

" Bella?" a deep voice asked.

I sighed annoyed. " What do you want Emmett?"

He was surprised by my harsh tone. " I wanted to apologize," he said quietly.

" Oh now you want to apologize?" I snapped. Honestly I don't know where my courage came from but I was saying the things I should have said a long time ago. " You have really bad timing," I said.

" At least I'm apologizing," he said with a little anger.

" Thanks," I said sarcastically, " but next time maybe you can actually try defending me. Oh that's way to much to ask for because you don't have the nerve to stand up to your friends. Instead you wait until no one's around then you come to apologize," I snapped. Now that I was going I couldn't stop and my voice rose to where I was screaming. " So you know what Emmett? Apology Not accepted," I screamed, " and I'm going to do you and your friends a favor. I'm moving to Phoenix to get away from you jerks! And I am NEVER coming back. So when you get a conscience and the guilt is eating you alive, then you can call me and then I might actually forgive you."

And without waiting for him to reply I hung up. I was breathing deeply, I felt so relieved that I finally got that off my chest. " Bella," I heard someone whisper.

I turned around and saw my dad, Charlie, with tears in his eyes. He had heard everything, well that's not how I wanted him to find out, but hey it was easier this way.

" Is what you said true?" he whispered.

" Yeah," I said quietly, " I'm tired of all the kids here. They do nothing but mess with me. every time I try to stand up for myself they gang up on me. And I don't have any friends to defend me."

He looked really sad and guilty when he heard this. Before now I have never said anything about my situation at school. But now that I had I think it was a little bit easier for him to accept. He looked at me for the longest time, then he nodded. I smiled really big and jumped him with a hung, he hugged me tightly. He let go and smiled while I ran up the stairs to pack.

_The next morning at the airport_

" Are you sure about this Bells?" Charlie asked for about the hundredth time.

I sighed, " Yes dad."

" I can talk to the kids parents," he said in a desperate voice.

I shook my head, " I need a change." It was true, I was tired of being a miserable child.

Finally Charlie gave up and soon I was on the plane to Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella age 17_

I remember that day perfectly. I cried a little on the plane. I'll admit I was scared, if the kids of a small town were horrible then what would the kids be like in a city five times its size. And I was right, it was hell. I didn't think I could survive until I met my new family.

_*Flashback*_

_I was pushed to the ground by a 15 year-old boy. I looked up at him, he was huge! He crossed his arms and it made his muscles bulge. My eyes grew even wider. I started to tremble and cringed when he reached down to grab me._

" _Leave her alone!" a girl yelled. _

_Both of our eyes snapped up. There was a really pretty girl standing there, she had her hands on her hips. She had beautiful long black hair that went just past her hips. She had slightly tanned skin and stormy grey eyes that looked like they had a blue tint framed with the black eyelashes. She had a nice body: curves in the right places, good size breast, and muscles too, but not huge. How old is this girl? She has to like 15 to have a body like that. _

" _When are you going to stop following me?" the boy asked irritated._

" _The moment you stop picking on kids smaller than you," she replied._

" _I could always pick on you," he said taking a step towards her._

_She laughed at him. " You can try."_

_They both turned their heads when they heard laughter. Eight more kids came to join our little 'party'. They all looked the same age, they stopped behind the mystery girl. They stopped laughing when they saw me on the ground and the huge boy standing over me. _

" _Ugh," one of the girls groaned, " not you again." She had shoulder length light brown hair, and bright blue eyes._

" _Yes Danni," mystery girl said, " it's our best friend."_

" _Now can I kick his ass?" another girl said. She had jet black hair that reached the middle of her back that had purple streaks. She had pale skin, like me, she had thick black eyelashes too. Her eyes were a brilliant crystal blue color. _

" _Mila," mystery girl yelled. The girl, Mila, pouted but stayed quiet._

" _Boys," she said, " if you would be so kind." She motioned her hand to the big guy that was staring at them with wide fearful eyes. The four guys grinned, and dragged the bully somewhere._

_The girls stared after them until they were out of sight. Mystery girl sat down across from me. And a few seconds later the rest of the girls did too. There were five girls total. One was named Danni and one was named Mila. _

" _Hi," mystery girl broke the silence, " I'm Nali."_

" _Hi," I said back shyly, " my name's Bella."_

_She smiled and pointed to the two girls I didn't know. " That's Kira and Alyssa."_

_Kira had beautiful pale blond hair, almost silver. It was straight and went to the middle of her back, she had pale blue eyes. Alyssa was the shortest of them all. She had beautiful bronze wavy hair that went to her back. She had big dark brown eyes, and the most beautiful smile. _**( I know I kind of stole traits from Bella and Edward but one of my friends matches that description and this character is dedicated to her) **

_The guys came back and sat down with us. " Hey," one of them said, " I'm Brent. That's Danju, Kai, and Tristan."_

_Brent was muscular, the biggest of them all. He had short sandy blond hair, and dark green eyes. He seemed like a really care free guy. One of those who loved to smile and joke around. Danju hand long black hair with almost black eyes, he was the other muscular guy. Kai was more laid back, one of those skater guys. He had light short brown hair, and honey colored eyes. And Tristan had curly dirty blond hair with very pale olive green eyes. He had a very claming presence, I can tell we were going to be close. _

_I looked up and noticed the darkening sky. " Thank you for the help," I told them, " but I better get home before my mom sends out the army."_

_They laughed and stood up with me. " Why don't we walk you home?" Nali suggested, " This is a pretty bad neighborhood at night."_

" _Yeah. How'd you find yourself out here anyway?" Danni asked._

" _My mom and I had a fight," I said hanging my head, " so I ran out."_

" _What was the fight about?" Kai asked._

_I told them the whole story about my miserable life in Forks, I don't know why. At the really bad parts the girls would gasp and the guys would swear._

" _I'm going to tear those guys to pieces," Brent said angrily._

" _Wait til I get my hands on those sluts," Mila snarled._

_To be honest Mila kind of scared me. " It's nice of you guys to think that," I said quietly, " but you don't have to pretend to care."_

" _We aren't pretending," Alyssa said, " we always look after our own."_

_I looked at her confused. " We've all been through something bad," Nali told me, " and we look after each other." She smiled at me warmly, she put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. " And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us."_

I smiled at my fond memory. We were all 17 now. Everyone had changed in their own way. My body changed a lot. I had curves, boobs, luscious hair, full lips, and I had lost my extra weight. I finally fit in with my family. They all looked the same, they were still gorgeous. And I can finally be around them with out losing my self esteem.

My attitude has changed a lot too. I'm not the defenseless little girl anymore. I have attitude and I know how to use it. Don't get me wrong I'm not heartless, in fact a lot of the old Bella is still in me, I just added a little kick to it. Oh, they don't call me Bella anymore now my name is Izzy. I like it. It shows that I'm a new person, and it shows the change I went through.

Since we went through puberty, a lot of the family have paired up. Tristan and Alyssa, Danni and Danju, Kai and Mila, and Kira and Brent. Yup, that leaves me and Nali the only single ones. I've dated a couple of guys, but none were the right one. But Nali's never dated anyone, even though she got tons of offers. I think it's because she's to busy taking care of the rest of us.

Something I forgot to mention was the fact that everyone, besides me, was an orphan. I remember Tristan telling me one night that the only reason any of them knew each other was because Nali had found them all and offered to take care of them. That day when they walked me home they met my mom. She was very wary about them at first, honestly they did look a little rough. But after her and Nali had a private conversation, she understood completely. And since then all of us have been inseparable, they even moved into our house as soon as Renee saw their house.

Renee even said that we were all her kids, and everyone of us called her mom. When we turned 15, she met a guy named Phil Dwyer. She married him a couple of months later. He was ok, a minor league baseball player who had to travel a lot. Renee refused to leave us alone. But as the time went on we could all se that she was unhappy.

" Izzy," Nali called. I was in my place, no one knew where it was in the house, I found it when we played hide and seek one day.

" Coming," I yelled.

When I went downstairs the family was waiting in the living room for me. " We're going to eat," Brent yelled excited. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

" Where's mom?" I asked.

" Phil's in town," Kira answered.

We all groaned, whenever Phil was home none of us could go to sleep at night. If you catch my drift.

" Let's go before the energizer bunnies gets here," Mila said with a disgusted look.

" There's nothing wrong with them expressing their love," Alyssa defended.

" Of course not," Tristan agreed with her. Those two were the fairytale couple.

" Just as long as we don't have to hear it," Kai complained.

We all laughed again. " Ok guys," Nali called us to order, she was like our mother even more of one than Renee, " let's go get some food in you." A chorus of excited cheers erupted.

" What are we taking?" Danju asked.

" You guys go in the cars," I said, " I want my bike."

It may sound a little weird that we have more than one vehicle. Especially since all of us are only 17, and Renee doesn't work. Well, we all kind of rebelled when we turned 15, we started street racing. We were good. So good, that we won 4 cars and 2 motorcycles. All of the couples shared a car, while me and Nali took the bikes.

Nali and I treated our bikes like babies. No one was aloud to touch or ride them except us. Mine was a 2009 Kawasaki Ninja 250R. It was midnight blue with black streaks. Nila's was a 2009 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, it was blood red with black streaks. Tristan and Alyssa were the calmest out of all of us. They had a silver Ferrari F430 with black leather interior. Danni and Danju were the quietest, they hated attracting any kind of attention. So they wanted a simple Ford Mustang GT, it was dark red. Now Kai and Mila were the most exotic, they loved attracting attention. So they had a silver 2010 Lotus Evora, I'll admit that car was gorgeous. Now Bent and Kira were both very outgoing, and they loved big cars. So they had a black Hummer.

" Hold up," Kai said throwing his hands up in the air, " where exactly are we going?"

That stopped us, we all looked at Nali. She shrugged. " I feel like partying," she said, surprising us all. I'm pretty sure our jaws dropped when she said that. She rolled her eyes at our expressions. " Don't look so surprised," she grumbled, " let's go to the new salsa club."

We were still in shock, Nali never wants to go to clubs, especially ones where it involves dancing. I shook my head trying to wrap my head around the fact that she wanted to go to a club.

" Uh," Kira said, trying to break through the shock, " okay."

We all made sounds for our agreement, too shocked to speak. " Finally!" Brent yelled, throwing his hands around. " Proof that Nali is a normal teenager!"

We all busted out laughing, finally being brought through the shock. Nali was shaking her head I heard her mumble 'honestly'. We ran outside heading to our vehicles. " Hey," Nali called out. We turned to look at her. " Losers buy the food!"

Something was seriously up with her, she never acted like this. But all thoughts were lost when I heard everyone already heading out on the road. There was no way I was paying for dinner again. I jumped on my bike it started with a roar. I threw my helmet on and sped away from the curve.

It didn't take long for me to catch up to them. Nali was in front, then Brent and Kira, Danju and Danni, Tristan and Alyssa, and then me. I passes Tristan and Alyssa easily, I don't think they were trying, they never really liked us racing. Danju was a good driver, but he had dark tinted windows, it was hard for him to see my dark bike. Now Brent was definitely the hardest, only because he had the biggest car. But I faked left and swerved around the driver's side, he looked pissed. I giggled, he was always a sore loser.

I could never beat Nali, after a few blocks we came to the newest club, _El Amor por el Baile. _Nali and I parked on the curve, while everyone else had to go park in the parking lot.

They came around a few seconds later. " Nali what's that mean?" he asked, pointing to the sign over the club.

She repeated it in perfect Spanish, I guess it helps if you're Hispanic. **(I'm not used to saying Hispanic, in my family we say Mexican but I don't want to offend anyone) **" It means 'The Love of Dance'," she told him. He nodded his head. We reached the entrance only to be stopped by the guard outside.

He and Nali started talking to each other in Spanish, which unfortunately none of us knew. After about two minutes, she crossed her arms over her chest raising her eyebrows. The guard looked….scared? He gulped before stepping aside to let us in. once we were inside we all looked at her suspiciously.

She gave us an innocent look. " What?" she asked.

" Cut the shit," Mila said.

Nali rolled her eyes. " I have my connections," she said vaguely. We were about to question her some more, but we were all silenced when a guy came up behind Nali. " Mi amor," he told wrapping his arms around her waist. For the second time tonight, our jaws dropped.

She turned in his arms to smile up at him. He was one of the cutest guys I had ever seen. He was tall, about 6 foot. He had short smooth black hair. He smiled showing two dimples on each side of his mouth. He had bright hazel eyes. He was looking at her with love and adoration evident in his eyes. She looked at him with the same expression.

" So that's why you wanted to come clubbing," Danni said. They looked away from each other surprised, and then they looked embarrassed when they realized they had forgotten we were there.

" And this explains where you've been disappearing to," Alyssa added.

" And you sudden interest in shopping," Kira smiled.

" And why you're always daydreaming," Mila smirked. We giggled when we saw Nali blush. Wait. Nali blushed? Wow, this was one weird day.

The guys walked up behind us. Brent tsked her. " My, my," he told her, " dear Nali. What have you been hiding from us?"

We stood there waiting, she looked at all of our faces and sighed. " This is Sergio," she introduced, " he's my boyfriend."

" Since when?" I blurted out. Great, now I was the only single one.

" About six months," she whispered.

" What?!" we all yelled.

She sighed and led us to a booth on the second floor, it overlooked the dance floor. She told us how she met him, their first date, how for six months she this from us, and why. She didn't want us to get used to someone who might not stay around. I snorted, we were all teenagers, but still she acted like our mother. I could see how happy she was, but I was still a little sad that I didn't have anyone. I looked around the table, the girls wrapped in the arms of their men.

I sighed and remembered when Edward would hold me. He used to hum his piano pieces to me whenever I was sad. I think that's when I fell in love with him. Stupid right? Fall in love with your best friend, and stay in love with him even when he was an ass to you. But I couldn't help it. I loved everything from his untamable hair, to his crooked smile, to his sparkling green eyes. I sighed, I wanted my Edward back. The one who was there for me when everyone teased me. What happened?

I looked around the table to see I was alone. I walked to the railing that overlooked the dance floor. I saw my family dancing, having the time of their lives. I couldn't help but be happy with them. My phone buzzed, telling me I had a text. I looked at the screen, it was from Emmett. Oh, I forgot to mention that. A week after I moved back here, he called me begging for my forgiveness. Being the angel I am, I forgave him. Now we talk all the time, but he promised not to let anyone know.

**Emmett **_Izzy_

**Hey Iz.**

_Hey Em. What's happening?_

**Nothing much. Sick of this stupid town. **

_What happened?_

**Lauren and Edward causing drama, won't leave the poor freshmen alone.**

_Sucks for them. But they need to learn how to grow some balls._

**Like you did?**

_Yeah. I gotta go. The family needs to get home. Talk to you tomorrow, love ya._

**Love ya too.**

I smiled. Yeah I know what everyone has been up to. Emmett kept me up to speed. I know some of the people hooked up, but I didn't want to know who.

I saw my family laughing when they walked to the table. They looked at me and I plastered a fake smile. I sneaked my phone in my back pocket. No one noticed, or at least I thought so, but then I saw Nali looking at me knowingly. I sighed, I knew we would be talking later.

We all left, everyone racing back home. But I made a detour, I went to one of the coolest places in Phoenix. It was a little mountain that overlooked the city. I looked at it and saw the sparkling lights from the night activity. Then I looked at the stars twinkling softly. I sighed, I don't know what to feel anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's pov_

I don't know how long I've been out here, just looking at the city. I felt lonely, because of the fact that no one was here with me. I was thinking about my life since I moved here. Sure it was great, I had everything I needed. So why did I feel so empty? Why did I feel like a part of me was missing?

" You know," a voice said behind me, I didn't have to turn to see that it was Nali, " when I first brought you here I never thought that would like it so much."

" How could I not?" I asked without turning around, " It's the one place where things aren't so bad."

I heard her footsteps getting closer, the gravel underneath her feet made a crunching sound. She sat down on the cliff beside me. I looked over and saw that she had brought her guitar with her. Music was one of the biggest assets in our family, we loved making music together. Brent and Kai played the drums. Danju had a really cool talent, he could make beats with his hands. Lyssa played the keyboard, and Danni knew how to tear up the violin. Nali knew how to play the electric guitar, and I knew how to play the acoustic guitar, of course Nali taught me. And everyone knew how to sing. We could basically start a band, we've even gotten offers.

" What's bothering you Izzy?" she asked, her voice thick with concern. I looked at her, my eyes completely open to her. There wasn't much point in trying to, Nali knew all of us better than we knew ourselves. She looked at me, and sighed. " We're not going anywhere Izzy," she told me. I looked back to the lights of the town. " Just because the girls have boyfriend's doesn't mean anything," she waited until I looked at her. " Bro's before ho's," we laughed.

" I don't know why I'm so paranoid," I said after our laughter died down.

" I don't blame you," she whispered. She moved and I looked to see that she had grabbed her guitar. " Come on," she nudged my shoulder, " when's the last time you made a song?"

" We usually have the family with us," I sad in a nervous tone.

" Sing what's in your heart," she told me. I nodded, but instantly calmed when she played the first notes. I took a deep breath.

_I'm standing on the bridge._

_I'm waiting in the dark._

_I thought that you would be here by now._

_There's nothing but the rain._

_No footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

The lyrics came out in a whisper. But as the music grew louder my voice grew stronger.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night._

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me behind the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are._

_But I_

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

I knew that the lyrics about my lost friends in Forks. I knew that I was singing about them.

_I'm looking for a place._

_I'm searching for a face._

_Is anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right._

_And everything's a mess._

_And no one likes to be alone._

That was when I first moved to Phoenix. Before I met the family.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night._

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are._

_But I_

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

I sang the next lines with everything I had.

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

I sang so loud that it echoed off the cliffs.

_It's a damn cold night._

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are._

_But I _

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_Take me by the hand._

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are._

_But I _

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

I was taking deep breaths. I was trying to stop myself from crying. Everything I had said, it summed up everything I had been feeling. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I found that I was laughing breathless, and smiling really big.

I looked at Nali, her eyes were shining from the city lights below. " There's the Izzy I know," she laughed.

I sighed happily, it felt good to be so care free. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I got an idea, " I think we should move to Forks."

Nali choked and stared at me with wide shocked eyes. " What?" she said shocked.

" I think we should move back to Forks," I repeated.

" Why?" she gasped.

" I miss Charlie," I said, it was true I did miss him. " and I think mom should go on the road with Phil, it would make her happy."

" What about the jerks who you hate?" she asked.

I paused to think about it. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. No, I'm not running from them anymore. " What about them?" I shrugged. She gave me a pointed look, she new I was worried. " Look," I said, " I ran away from them and stayed away for 9 years. I'm sick of hiding from them."

She stopped to think. She was tapping her fingers on her knee, a habit she did when she was thinking. " How do you think they'll react? I mean, do you think they'll try anything?" she asked concerned.

I smiled ruefully. I had no doubt in my mind that they would try to do something. I know that they were going to try and put me down. But I have a surprise, I'm not Bella anymore, and I'm not going to take there shit. I smirked at her. " I don't know, but they had there time. Now," I told her, " it's my turn. And there's going to be hell in Forks, Washington."

Nali took a really long look at me, whatever was in my eyes must have convinced her. She nodded. " Okay," she agreed, " let's go talk to the family."

" What do you think they'll say?" I asked. I forgot about the rest of the family. If they didn't agree I would stay here. This family means everything, it means everything to all of us.

Nali laughed wickedly. " Oh, they'll agree," she said chuckling humorlessly.

" How do you know?" I questioned.

She gave me an ' are you serious' look. " Give them an opportunity to get back at the people who hurt you, and they'll accept it without questions." I laughed. It was true. Since we were eight, they always said they were going to get back at the people of Forks. We slid our helmets on and raced home to tell the family the news.

When we went inside it was just like no one knew I was gone. Brent and Kai were playing video games cussing at each other loudly. I laughed when Brent accused Kai of cheating. Kira and Lyssa were sitting at the table looking at magazines. Mila was drawing, she's like the worst out of all of us. Like literally, she gets in the most trouble, but she is the most amazing artist. Danni was reading quietly on the couch next to her. Tristan was staring out the window. Danju and our newest addition, Sergio, were sitting together playing on the guitar.

Everyone looked up when the door closed behind us. " Hey guys," they welcomed together. We laughed, somehow we always do that. We've been together way too long.

" Okay guys," Nali said getting there attention, " Izzy's made a decision."

She motioned for me to continue. We were sitting in a circle on the ground. I looked around all the girls were in the arms of their respected others. Strangely, I didn't feel the same heartache as earlier. I knew they were happy, and one day I would be too.

" Okay," I said to their awaiting faces, " I've decided that I want to move back to Forks." Everyone except Sergio that is, gasped and stopped breathing. " I know that this is a shock," I continued, " but I miss Charlie. And I think mom needs to be with Phil."

Everyone was looking wide eyed at me. Then they turned their gazes to Nali. " You agreed to this?" Kira asked.

Nali shrugged. " She wants to go," she smiled in a sisterly way at me. " I think it would be good to start in new place," she said to them. They all shook their heads snorting at her excuse. " It's too bad," she sighed dramatically, " this is your chance at revenge."

They stopped and had thoughtful expressions. And then they stretched into the widest grins anyone could imagine. " Hell yes!" everyone yelled. Then we doubled over in laughter when we did it in unison.

" I'm confused," Sergio complained.

We looked at him, he was pouting looking from each face. " Forks is where Izzy grew up," Nali explained, " and we have some business with the jerks there."

He still looked confused and frustrated. " I still have no idea, but I'm up for a new place," he shrugged.

" What about your family?" Lyssa asked.

He looked at her calmly. " I don't have a family, they died in car crash."

They gave him looks of sympathy, they knew what it was like to have no parents. Sometimes I feel really bad, they've suffered more than I could ever dream of. I don't know what they've been through, what they still go through everyday.

" Can I ask you guys something?" Sergio said. We nodded our heads. " How do you do it? Without parents?" he asked slowly.

When we had discussions like this we usually took turns. Brent went first.

" I was eight when my parents died," he said looking down, " their car was hit by a train that fell off the tracks, they died instantly." His shoulders started to shake slightly, Kira wrapped herself around his huge shoulders. " Two weeks later Nali found me," he smiled at her, she smiled her sister smile.

It was Kira's turn. " I lost my dad when I was six, my mom died in childbirth. My dad was depressed and he killed himself," her tone was disgusted. Kira hated her dad, she felt like she was abandoned. We tried to convince her otherwise, but she's hated him for so long I don't think she knows any other way. " I was in foster care for two months when I met Nali."

Lyssa's turn. " Me and Tristan never knew our parents," she said without emotion, " we were given up for adoption."

" We met Nali when we were six," Tristan added. They had met when they were in the same foster home. Huh, no wonder they ended up together. They had a head start.

" Me and Kai were abused," Mila said. She spoke in such light tones, you would think that she was talking about the weather. " Him by his father, me by my drunken bitch of a mother."

" Mila," Lyssa scolded.

Mila smiled at her. " Sorry Lyssa," she said, " forgot their was an angel in the room."

Alyssa was the angel. The one who never talked about anyone, the one who would help you without asking, the one who would make you smile without even trying. Alyssa was one of the reasons we smile so much. I mean Brent and Mila are hilarious when they get going, but Alyssa had this effect on people. Just walking into a room will make you smile.

" Take it away Danni," Brent said. We laughed looks like this won't be a cry fest.

She smiled and struck a pose making us laugh. " My parents died when I was seven, hit by an eighteen wheeler," she said, she was skimming over her book, " met Nali on my eighth birthday."

She gave Nali a meaningful look, we all laughed when Nali winked back. " Let it go Danni," Nali begged, " we were eight. I didn't know how to throw a proper birthday party."

We laughed. " Brent trashed the cake," I told Sergio, he looked left out, " so he made a mud cake instead."

" Not the most appetizing thing around," Lyssa said.

" Danju you're up," Mila said.

He rolled his eyes. " Parents were killed during a mugging. Killer never found. Put in witness protection when I was six. Nali helped me escape when I turned seven."

" What about you Izzy?" Sergio asked.

" I have both my parents, Nali saved me from the neighborhood bully," I looked down blushing.

" What's your story Nali?" he asked.

We all went quiet. We looked at each other nervously, this was a touchy subject. Truth was, none of us knew her story. She never told us, said the past was meant to be in the past.

She smiled at him. " Time for bed!" she announced. We all groaned, but headed to our rooms anyway. Like I said, she was our mom.

I went to bed thinking. Was it a good idea to go back to Forks? I didn't want to cause drama, I hated it. And I didn't want us to cause trouble for Charlie either. But I couldn't help but wonder. What would it be like? Would anything be different? Would anybody have changed? I know Edward and Lauren haven't, but what about everyone else?

Even if things haven't changed, I was going back. I wasn't running anymore. Get ready Forks, I'm coming with a fire behind me. When I left Forks I was Bella. Now that I'm going back, I'm not Bella anymore. Now I'm Izzy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella's pov_

I woke up extremely early the next morning. I could hear the sizzling of food coming from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, Nali was up. She always wakes up before everyone and decides to make breakfast, well it's more like a feast. I yawned and stretched, I heard my back slightly crack.

I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I was usually the second one up, and it has great advantages. One: I get unlimited shower time. Two: I can get breakfast before Brent gets the chance to eat it all. And third: I can read in peace. I loved to read. From what I've seen and what my family has gone through, fantasy is a lot better than reality.

You may think the world is evil because everyday bad things happen, and that's true. I think that, but my brothers and sisters don't see the world as evil. They think the world is beautiful. They lost their family, but they still smile. Everyone treats them like dirt, but they still find reasons to laugh. Nobody cares about them, but they go out of their way to help others. I don't know why such bad things had to happen to them, and even after everything the world still tries to beat them down.

I usually thought about these things when I was alone. It felt like tears were falling down my face while I was taking my shower. The tears that I wanted to shed for my brothers and sisters, tears for how I never knew suffering until I met them, tears for the way that they are treated, tears for the way their dreams are taking from them, and tears because I cannot change anything.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed, I walk down the stairs slowly, it felt like time was trying to stand still. When I was close to the bottom, I heard movement in the kitchen, and sizzling from something frying. I peeked around the corner and saw Nali making breakfast. She had her hair in a ponytail. She had eggs, bacon, pancakes, an entire breakfast.

She has insomnia, she never sleeps. I can see sometimes when she ready to pass out from the lack of it. But she calls it her 'secret weapon'. whenever anyone tried to sneak out they got caught. She would make sure we did our homework, she even made us stay up all night. She made all of our meals, she was our mother. Sure, Renee was the adult, but she was more of a kid than anyone else. She never took care of us, hell she was one of us.

But Nali was different, she kept us out of trouble. She would kick our butts if our grades slipped, or we fought in fights, or if we caused trouble. And I mean literally, she would beat us pretty good. She never did any serious damage, but we wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.

" You gonna come in?" she asked. I jumped from surprise. " Or are you just gonna stand there looking at me all day?"

She gave looked at me with one eyebrow raised, I saw the humor in her eyes. Nali and Sergio both have really strong Spanish accents. And sometimes they would mix Spanish and English together, so the family knew some Spanish. We learned most of it when Nali yelled at us.

I rolled my eyes. She chuckled, " Go round everyone up for me."

I nodded and skipped up the stairs. Another wonderful part of growing up, no clumsiness. I was at the top of the stairs banging on everyone's doors. I ran back down the stairs into the kitchen before I yelled that breakfast was ready. That was when the stampede came running in. Everyone was dressed already, when Nali cooks you get ready real quick.

Everyone was fighting over the plates, and pushing each other around to get to the food. I shaking with silent laughter when Brent was stacking tons of pancakes on his plate.

Nali saw it too, she went behind him and hit him on the top of the head with a wooden spoon. " Brent," she scolded, " share with your brothers and sisters. You know I never run out of food."

He said sorry around a mouth full of food, we were laughing at how he managed to look sheepish. Kira leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Mila and Kai started making gagging noises making us laugh. I saw Lyssa look over my shoulder and smile her usual bright smile. I turned around and their was Sergio leaning against the door frame. He seemed like he was really shy, that's understandable when you're in a house full of outgoing idiots.

" I was wondering when you were going to join us," she said still smiling brightly. He smiled shyly. I went up to him and grabbed his arm. I dragged him to the seat next to me. " You're part of the family now," she told him. She reached across the table and patted his hand gently.

" Be prepared," Kira warned, " once you're in that whole shy business has got to go."

" Because in this family, there is no such thing as shyness," Danju added.

" We know everything about each other," Danni said, her face hidden behind her book.

" Yeah," Tristan agreed, " even things we really never wanted to know." He gave a pointed look to Brent, who winked back at him. We all laughed again, this time Sergio joined in. Nali put o plate food in front of him, he looked at her and smiled. It was one of those smiles where only the two people knew what it meant. She smiled back the same way, she had never looked at anyone like that before.

" So," Sergio said after about 10 minutes of silence, " why does everyone seem to hate this Forks so much?"

The clanking of the silverware around the table suddenly stopped, and everyone looked at me. I sighed exasperated. " Really," I said, " you act like it's against the law to talk about it." They shrugged, but they were still looking at me like I was going to freak out. I rolled my eyes but turned my eyes to Sergio. " I grew up in Forks," I told him, " it was good, until I spent a summer with my mom here in Phoenix. When I went back home, everything had changed. My friends treated me like shit, they made fun of me, pushed me around. I don't know what happened, I turned into the town joke. When I was 8 they made me so mad that I punched the guy that used to be my best friend. The next day I came here and met these crazy fools," I nodded my head at everyone.

" So why is everyone so excited to go back?" he asked.

" Because it's our turn for revenge," Brent answered.

" Yeah," Mila agreed, " we've got 9 years worth of anger to get out."

" So, there's going to be a war?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I could see the little smile at the corner of his mouth. Everyone nodded their heads with evil smirks. Sergio couldn't hold the smile anymore, I think his evil look even beat Mila. Great, it looks like we've got three demons to deal with now.

" Speaking of which," Nali interrupted from the stove, her back still to us, " I talked to Renee last night. She said if it was ok with Chief Swan then we could go. So I called him up, he said his more than happy to have us stay with him." We started cheering and clapping excitedly. " But," she said over our cheers, " there are still rules."

" Ugh," we groaned.

" Suck it up," she teased. " Since he's the police chief we need to watch our behavior. We don't want to be causing trouble. And his house is much smaller than this one, so we'll be bunking up together."

" Yeah," Brent yelled, " sleepovers every night." The guys were bumping fists with each other while the girls sat there with there arms crossed.

" She meant girls in one room and boys in another," Kira explained. The guys' faces fell, and I started shaking with laughter.

" But why?" Kai whined.

" My dad is a police chief," I told them, " he's not going to let boys and girls sleep in the same room. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to bring out the shot gun."

" Shot gun?!" they exclaimed.

They looked like they were about to pee themselves. Of course the girls started laughing at their so called 'manly men'. But stopped when the boys started pouting.

" When are we leaving?" Danju asked.

" As soon as everyone's packed," Nali replied.

There was a pause, and a second later everyone ran out of the room. Chairs were knocked over, plates were abandoned, silverware fell to the floor. I heard everyone's footsteps upstairs running around. I rolled my eyes. They weren't going to be this excited when they actually see Forks. How it rains all the time, all the green, no brown, no sun, no heat. They're going to hate it there.

" You need help cleaning up?" I asked Nali.

" It's ok Izzy," Sergio said, " I'll help her."

I turned around and headed upstairs. I opened the door to my room and just looked around. I was really going to miss this place. I used to hate being away from Forks, but now I don't want to go back. I don't want to face them. I know I have my new family to back me up, but still. What will it be like to see them again? Will they remember me? Will they look any different? Have they changed?

I shook my head. No, they had not changed. Emmett told me himself, no one had changed since I had left. I know I should hate them, but I don't. I think deep down, the friends I used to know are still there. I miss my old friends. I missed Alice's hyperness, Jasper's calming presence, I even missed Rosalie's twisted sense of humor. But most of all I missed Edward. When I was younger I had a huge crush on him. But when he became a jerk and treated me like shit I realized how strong my feelings for him were. I loved him, I still do. Pretty messed up, I only realized I loved him when he hurt me the most.

I shook my head, I was disgusted with myself. Bella loved Edward, Izzy hated him. But Bella and Izzy are two parts of one person. So which part do I listen to? Bella, the one who never defended herself? Or Izzy, then one that swore never to fall in love? Do I follow my heart or my mind? Which half was my heart and which half was my mind? I don't know who I'm supposed to be.

" Load up guys," Nali called from downstairs. I sighed and took one last look at my room. I grabbed my backpack off my bed, and turned the light off before I closed my door. Forks here we come.

_Forks_

_Bella's pov_

" Ugh," I groaned. I sat up in my bed and stretched. We had driven all the way from Phoenix and it messed up my back. Lucky for us, Charlie was gone for a week. Some conference in Seattle. Unfortunately, Nali is still making us go to school today. It was January so they're in the middle of their semester. I bet they're excited. 11 new kids in one day, we're sure to cause some town gossip.

I got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone stuffing themselves with breakfast. Huh, bunch of fatties. They saw me walk in but looked down quickly. Bunch of good that did, I could practically see the waves of excitement rolling off of them. I have to admit I was excited to. I had a dream last night that included all the memories of how wonderful the lovely town of Forks treated me. All the uncertainty I had felt had evaporated completely. I am Izzy now, and I'm ready to kick some ass.

When everyone was finished with breakfast Nali made us clean up. When we were done we ran to the living room waiting for Nali to say we could leave. She looked amused by the fact that we were practically jumping from toe to toe trying to conceal our excitement.

She laughed. " Let's go," she yelled. She hopped up and got to her bike first. Looks like she was the most excited out of everyone.

She made Sergio ride with Brent and Kira. She said she loved him, but no one was allowed to drive her baby. I ran to my baby and slid my helmet on. I sighed softly as I felt it come to life underneath me. Nali led the way, me behind her, Brent, Danju, and then Tristan. Of course all the girls drove with their men. Since Forks is the size of a pea, it didn't take long to get to the school. Either we left later than we thought, or everyone loved getting to school early.

I parked and looked around and realized that the entire student body was staring at us. Bella would have been red as a tomato, but I was just annoyed. I looked at my family, they seemed like they were trying to hold in laughter. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and saw that it was only 7:30 and school started at 8. What the hell were we supposed to do for 30 minutes? I got off my bike and set my helmet down. I walked over to Brent's car where everyone was gathered.

" What are we going to do for 30 minutes?" Tristan asked.

We shrugged. I glanced around and froze when I caught sight of a huge guy. He was tall with huge muscles and curly brown hair. Emmett. I smiled really big, from the corner of my eye I saw my family look. They smiled, and we started walking towards him.

" Emmett," I called. He looked around trying to find the person who called his name. I called him again, and he looked straight me. He was confused but then smiled when he recognized me. I laughed before I ran and threw myself in his arms. He caught me easily and started swirling me around. We were both laughing freely. He set me back down smiling brightly.

" What are you doing here?" he asked.

" Surprise," I laughed.

Out of no where someone grabbed the back of my shirt and I was thrown backwards. A tall blonde girl with icy blue eyes was standing there glaring at me. A bunch of kids came to join her, but I felt my family come up to stand behind me. " Stay away from my boyfriend slut," the blonde sneered.

I opened my mouth to reply but closed it when I realized who was standing in front of me. I looked at Emmett with my eyebrows raised. " Rosalie Hale?" I questioned. He looked down embarrassed. I heard my family murmuring behind me. I looked at the group of kids behind her and suddenly I recognized everyone. " Looks like you've got everyone here," I commented.

I stepped back until I was blended in with my family. I felt everyone place a hand on me. " Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Meagan Davis, Josh Daniels, Lauren Mallory, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and last and definitely least," I took a deep breath, " Alice and Edward Cullen." I felt my family stiffen at the last two names. Their grips on me tightened, they hated them more than I did. I hated them the most because their betrayal hurt the most.

" How do you know our names?" Alice asked.

I pretended to be hurt. " I'm shocked you would forget me," I replied.

" Who cares," Lauren's obnoxious voice said, " why should we worry about these losers."

Well, she hadn't changed a bit. " Still a bitch I see," I smirked at her.

She was shocked that I talked back. I bet no one's talked back to her since we were eight. " Excuse me?" she said.

" I didn't stutter," I replied. There were 'oh's' from my family. She wanted to be a bitch I can be one too. Her mouth was hanging open, she was appalled.

Rosalie pushed Lauren aside, and then she was in my face. " Back off," she snarled. I have to admit I was a little intimidated. Luckily, I felt Nali pulling back.

I watched as she shoved Rosalie away. " Why don't you back off Barbie," she growled. Rosalie's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fear. She was backing away slowly, back to her group of friends.

" Come on Rose," Alice told her, " leave these nobodies here."

" Shut the fuck up Tinkerbell," someone yelled. We all stood frozen when we realized it was Lyssa. We looked at each other before we fell to the ground laughing. We were gasping and we had to clutch our sides because they started to ache.

" Damn Lyssa," Brent gasped.

" I didn't know you knew how to say the word fuck," Mila said giggling.

She shrugged with a small smile. " Nobody messes with my family," she said looking back to the group of kids in front of us.

They looked really confused at why we were laughing, they must think we're all bipolar. Two minutes ago we were ready to fight and now we're on the ground laughing. Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but the bell interrupted her. Alice grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the entrance of the school.

" Bye Ali!" I yelled after her. She froze and looked back at me with shock evident on her face. I smiled and blew her a kiss. She glared but I saw that it wasn't as strong as before. I had just given her a clue to who I was. I was the only one who ever called her Ali when we were little. I would only call her that when I had a really cool secret to tell her.

My family and I walked to the office to get our schedules. I had first period with Tristan and Kai, second period with Mila and Kira, third period with Danni and Danju, fourth period lunch with everyone, fifth period with Brent and Lyssa, sixth period by myself, seventh period with Nali and Sergio, and eighth period gym with everyone. All in all, I wouldn't ever really be alone.

Thankfully I didn't have any classes with my tormentors the first three periods of school. However, I'll have to deal with them all at lunch. But I had my family who was more than willing to back me up.

We all met at the doors outside the cafeteria so we could go inside together. Once we walked inside everyone went silent. I could only imagine what we looked like to their eyes. Everyone was dressed in preppy bright clothes, and we were dressed in baggy dark ones. They had designer shirts and jeans, we had band t-shirts and ripped jeans. Basically I was an outcast in my hometown, and I loved it. We just stood there everyone was glaring at us. I rolled my eyes and blew a bubble with the gum in my mouth. I flicked them off before I walked to get me some lunch. My family followed behind me laughing, probably at the faces of the kids when I flicked them off. I was going to give these town people a serious reality check.

We were on our way out the door when I felt someone slap my ass. I stopped and it caught the attention of my family that was leading the way outside. I turned around and was greeted my the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. His hair was copper colored that looked like he was constantly running his hands through it. And he had beautiful shining green eyes. I paused, those eyes looked familiar.

" Hey," he said in a silky velvet voice. " I'm Edward Cullen."

My body froze and I think my heart stopped beating. No, no, no! I wasn't ready to face him yet. He looked at my shocked expression and smirked. I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, so I did. I punched him in the nose and heard a slight crack. He held his nose with one hand and propped himself up on the other. He looked up at me with a face twisted with anger and astonishment.

I bent down to his level and smiled widely. " Well," I said, " doesn't this look familiar?" He was obviously confused and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. " Think back nine years," I told him, " the last time I saw you, we were in this very position. You on the ground with a broken nose and me smiling down at you."

He just stared at me for a minute, then his eyes widened and he gasped. " Bella?" he asked in disbelief.

I smiled but shook my head. " Not Bella," I corrected him, " my name is Izzy now."

" Why did you come back?" he asked frowning.

I gave him the most evil smile I had ever given, I saw a flash of fear go through his eyes. " I have unfinished business," I answered, " and it starts with you. You and your friends made my life hell," I spat at him, " and now, it's my turn. And believe me," I growled, " I'm going to show you what hell is really like."

I stood up and started walking away with my family. Before we left I turned back to him. He was surrounded by his family and friends. They were glaring at me and my family. I smiled sweetly. " And Cullen," I called, I waited until he turned to face me, " If you ever touch me again I'll break your fingers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I want to clear this up. This is an Izzy story, she refers to herself as Bella when she has memories or old feelings from her past. Sorry to confuse you. This is for I Can See You because she won't stop bugging me….Just kidding! But the chapter is for her. :D And warning kids, there will be serious language in this chapter!**

_Bella's pov_

After the incident in the cafeteria we just went and ate lunch outside. We were laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. I guess the small town of Forks isn't used to such violence. I would definitely be hearing about the little incident from Charlie when we get home.

We barely heard the bell over the sound of our music blaring. Everyone was staring at us as they went to their next classes. We were dancing around probably looking ridiculous. But I didn't care I was having fun, laughing and dancing with my family.

I was really disappointed when I heard the tardy bell ring. We grabbed our backpacks and headed in different directions to our classrooms. I had my hood up and my bangs were covering my eyes. I knocked on my biology class's door, and waited for my teacher to open it. He gave me a disgusted look when he took in my appearance. I rolled my eyes and he stepped aside so I could go in the class.

" Name?" he asked me.

I turned to him and said, " Izzy."

He gave me one of those displeased looks. " Full name," he said slowly.

" Isabella Swan," I answered.

He looked shocked. I guess everyone remembered the innocent little girl I used to be. Of course, being the police chief's daughter meant that I was always the golden child.

" Bella?" he asked still disbelieving.

" Izzy," I corrected.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the shock. Good luck with that one. Apparently no one in this town had ever seen a girl wear black before. This was going to be more fun than I thought.

" Please sit by Mr. Cullen," he pointed to the back of the room.

I looked and sure enough there was Edward staring at me with an awed expression. I turned back to the teacher. " I'd rather not," I told him.

He tilted his head and a confused expression came to his face. " You two don't get along?" he asked.

Oh my.. Are people in this town really this stupid? Anybody who had eyes would know that me and Edward have hated each other since we were eight. I just stared at the teacher. I guess he finally got the hint, he straightened up and tried to look scary. Oh yeah I was really shaking in my boots. I just stood there with a bored expression. He finally gave up and turned back to the class.

" I'm sorry to stick you with this girl Mr. Cullen," he said, "but seeing as there are no other seats-"

" I'll sit with Edward," someone interrupted. I looked to se that Lauren had her hand raised. She was smiling like she had just one the lottery. Then she looked at Edward and licked her lips. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. The teacher turned to me with a furious face. He grabbed my arm and basically threw me in my seat at the lab table.

After a hard warning look, I guess that's what it was supposed to be, the teacher continued his lesson. I didn't feel like paying attention so I pulled out my notebook to write down some lyrics to a song that I had been thinking about. I was bobbing my head as I imagined the beat.

I was right about to make a huge break through when suddenly, " Miss Swan!"

I slammed my pencil down and glared at the teacher. " What?" I whined.

" Why aren't you paying attention to the lesson?" he asked angrily.

" Because you could put a monkey that's high on sugar to sleep," I answered.

He glared at me, and opened his mouth probably to yell at me. But he was interrupted when the bell rang. I smiled at him. " As much as I would love continuing this conversation," I said sarcastically, " I really can't be late on my first day." Without another word I grabbed my stuff and skipped out of the classroom.

I walked into my seventh period class, I had Nali and Sergio this period. Nothing to exciting happened so the period went by fast. Once the bell rang we were off to gym. I was really excited, I loved playing sports. I'm sure that would shock my fellow townsfolk as well. Who would ever think that clumsy Bella Swan was capable of playing sports? I smiled to my self, thinking about the look on their faces.

We had reached the gym right as the bell rang. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. This time I really couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was like we were aliens, I mean seriously, aliens would probably be treated better. The coach blew the whistle and motioned for us to join him. I trailed behind my family. I looked around at the familiar faces of my once best friends. I saw Alice looking at me with a look mixed between excitement and guilt. When she caught be looking back she smiled broadly and started waving. I looked back evenly, her smile slowly faded when she realized I wasn't going to wave back.

I was distracted so I didn't notice anyone was calling me until I felt someone shoving my shoulder. " Iz?" they called again. I slowly turned away from Alice and looked at Tristan. Of all the guys I was closest to Tristan. He understood me better than anyone else. And I knew him even better than Lyssa did, and that's saying something.

" You alright?" he asked. It didn't matter how I answered I knew he would see the truth, I just nodded so no one else would worry about it. He gave me a look like he would talk to me later about it, I rolled my eyes at his concern.

" Isabella Swan?" the coach called. I raised my hand, and heard the mumbles from the class. I sighed loudly in frustration. The coach ignored them and he looked just about as annoyed as I was. " What sports do you play?" he asked.

I was about to answer when the all too familiar velvety voice interrupted. " How do you expect someone to play sports if they can barely walk two feet without tripping?" he asked. Everyone in the gym busted into laughter. I stood there smiling and that made him frown. I decided to just ignore him and answer the question.

" I play basketball, baseball, boxing, run track, and I went through the football thing too," I added, " but only because the coach asked me to."

" Yeah right," Edward scoffed.

I clenched my jaw to prevent myself from saying something that I would most likely get in trouble for. But every time he spoke it got harder and harder. I glared at him and he just smiled back smugly. My eyes narrowed even more, I turned back to the coach, he was a little surprised at my hostile look.

" He wants proof I'll give it to him," I said, " I want to play one on one with Cullen." The room was completely shocked, to be honest I was a little shocked I said that to. From the corner of my eye I saw my family smiling widely they know I could kick his ass with one hand tied behind my back.

The coach turned to Edward and gave him a look asking if it was ok with him. Edward turned to me with an arrogant smile and said, " How can I pass up the opportunity to embarrass Isabella Swan?"

I smiled to myself at the thought of humiliating him in front of everyone. I slipped my jacket off so I was in a muscle shirt and my basketball shorts. Edward was standing in front of me in a blue sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Despite my hatred for him I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He was way muscular then the last time I had seen him. He walked up to stand in front of me. He had grown too, he was at least six feet tall.

He walked up and easily towered over me. I tilted my head up to see his arrogant expression. I remembered how when we played basketball when we were little he would laugh and say how hopeless I was, but back then I knew he was just joking now I know he means it.

My eyes must have given something away, because for a second he lost his arrogant smile and I saw his eyes soften. But then we heard everyone yelling for him and everyone else throwing insults at me. I looked at them and for the first time in years I felt the sting. I turned back to see Edward staring at me with a strange face, almost apologetic.

My eyes turned into an icy glare. This was all his fault anyway, isn't this what he wanted. This is what he started and now he's sorry. Fuck that.

I turned to the coach when I heard him walking towards us. " Who wants the ball first?" he asked.

Edward turned with a mocking smile. " Ladies first," he said.

" Don't worry" I told him, " you'll regret it later." He looked doubtful.

I threw the ball at him and he checked it back. He backed away until he was waiting at the three point line. I dribbled slowly until I was right in front of him. I faked going to the right and shot from the three point line. I stood back and watched it go in without even a swish from the net.

Edward paused and just stared at the basket before he turned back to me with disbelief written all over his face. I was just standing there with my arms crossed over my chest smiling. " A lot of things have changed since the last time you saw me," I said bitterly.

That seemed to shake him out of his daze. He glared before he checked me the ball again. I acted like I was going to shoot again and he jumped in the air, I bounced it between his legs and went in for the lay up. I rebounded and turned around to see Edward fuming, I was surprised that steam wasn't coming out.

I walked over spinning the ball on my middle finger. I held it out for him. " You sure you don't want it?" I asked him. " In case you weren't paying attention," I whispered, " you're not doing so hot."

I saw his jaw clench as his glare only intensified. That was how I spent the period, pissing off Edward. To say I beat him would be an extreme understatement, the score ended up being 23 to 12. And to think basketball isn't even my best sport, boxing is. I would have kicked his butt even worse but luckily for him the bell rang.

I walked to the locker room with my sisters feeling very proud that I gave that smug bastard a taste of his own medicine. When we got inside we were stopped by all the girls from the gym, they were glaring at me and I found myself grinning back. Of course Lauren and Jessica had to be leading the pack.

" I bet you think you're so cool but you're not," she glared.

" Actually Lauren," I said, " the thought never crossed my mind."

" Why don't you go back to wherever the hell you came from!" Jessica shouted.

" Because I think this town needs a little bit of excitement," I smirked at her, " and it's about damn time you little sluts get what you deserve."

Apparently Lauren had enough of my insulting her and she lunged for me. She didn't get very far, the second step she took Mila had her on the ground. " I dare you to try that again," she growled. Lauren was looking up at her with fear and hatred in her eyes.

Suddenly Rosalie was running towards me, but Nali was faster. She grabbed her by the hair and smashed her into the lockers. " Watch yourself Barbie," she warned, " I wouldn't want your beautiful blond hair to suddenly disappear." Rosalie unconsciously reached to touch her hair, she looked horrified until she heard us snickering.

" Why don't we all just calm down?" I heard the unmistakable voice of my ex-best friend.

She walked up to us her face weary as if she was afraid someone was going to attack her. Truth be told, little Alice pissed off the not so sweet Alyssa. Of course we thought it was hilarious because of the fact that Alyssa never dislikes anyone. She wasn't even mad at the girls who were trying to steal Tristan from her back in Phoenix. But for some reason she despised poor little Alice.

" Why don't you mind your own business?" Alyssa mumbled.

Alice turned and glared at her and Alyssa took a step forward, but Danni grabbed her and whispered in her ear. Whatever she said calmed Alyssa down and she just settled on glaring. And truth be told, her glare beat Mila's, which is pretty damn impressive if you've seen it.

Alice turned away from her and looked at me. " Bella," she said in a pleading voice.

" Izzy," I corrected. She looked pained that I had spoken to her in such a cold manner.

" Can we talk?" she asked softly.

For a moment I considered it, but then I saw her sneering face as she and her friends insulted me and my family. " No," I said curtly.

I didn't wait to hear her response. I walked straight to my locker and grabbed my stuff. I wasn't even paying attention if anyone was following me. So I was surprised when someone grabbed my shoulder stopping my angry walk to my bike. I turned around and there stood none other than Edward Cullen.

I was tempted to just walk away, but I knew he would just follow me so I might as well get it over with. I turned around and faced him completely. Momentarily stunned by how much he had changed. He still had the copper hair in perfect disarray, the sparkling emerald green eyes, and adorable crooked smile. All in all he was the exact definition of beauty.

I felt the almost forgotten flutter in my heart at being so close to him. And the twinge of sadness as I remembered that he was no longer the Edward I knew, I don't know who he is anymore. And even now he has changed even more. My best friend, my first love, had become a stranger.

" Bella," he whispered. It was hard to hate him with the look he was giving me. It almost made me forget what had happened, almost.

" Izzy," I corrected.

He shook his head with an almost angry expression. His head was down and even then I could see him glaring. He looked back up with determination written on his face. " No," he said stubbornly, " your name is Bella."

" No," I said, " my name is Izzy."

" What the hell happened to you?" he asked. He didn't give me time to answer, I don't think he wanted me to. " This isn't you Bella, I don't know who the hell this is. Who changed you? Why are you acing like this? Damn it, this isn't you. I know you!" he shouted.

" Know me?" I questioned in disbelief. " You think you know me? You are fucking delusional! You have not _known_ me since we were eight years old, and you decided to turn your back on me!" I shoved him, and he was too surprised to stop from falling back a few steps. " You don't like how am I acting? Well you have no one to blame but your fucking self. You're the reason I changed. You and your fucking family of dip shits!"

" In case you forgot," he spat, stepping closer until he was towering over me, " we used to be your friends."

" Used to be. But that changed, along with all of you. You think you know me?" I shook my head a little sadly. " You don't anything, but I know you. I know you a hell of a lot better than any of your little friends." He looked at me eyes full of doubt.

" I know that you hate Romeo and Juliet, because you think that he's an idiot. I know that you hate jocks, because you think they are nothing but players. A little hypocritical seeing as how you are one. I know that you love playing piano, especially with Esme around because that's when you feel closest to her. I know that you want to become a doctor, because you see Carlisle save so many people. I know that even though Emmett and Alice get on your nerves you love them more than anyone.

" I know your favorite color is brown, although you never would tell me why. I know your favorite food is lasagna, and you hate hot dogs. I know you hate it when people call you Eddie, because it reminds you of the cartoon. I know your favorite movie is Count Dracula, I even remember you running around pretending to be one."

I smiled a little at the memory. When I looked up, Edward was smiling softly as well. And for those few moments time reversed, we were Edward and Bella again. The best friends who didn't let anything or anyone come between them. But that changed when I heard his group of friends calling him.

I glanced over his shoulder and saw all of them, besides Emmett and Alice, glaring at me with anger shining in there eyes. I turned and saw Edward looking at them as well. He gave me a sideways glance and I smiled at him. He looked reluctant to leave, but I took a step away from him.

" Go," I told him. " Your followers are getting impatient."

I turned around and finally noticed that my family had been there watching the entire time. They weren't angry from what I could see, they just looked curious. But Nali, she was smiling, like she knew a secret I didn't even know. To be honest I was a little weary, I did not like that look. It never ended good.

I stopped and turned back around. " Cullen," I called, he turned around his face was impassive but his eyes had some emotion I didn't recognize, " I'm not the only one who's changed."

Without another word I turned around and walked back to my family. They didn't ask any questions, we just rode home to relax after what felt like an eternity. We had only been in Forks for a day, I don't know if I can last much longer I'm already exhausted.

I went to sleep that night dreaming of the boy with sparkling green eyes and copper brown hair.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's pov_

I woke up the next morning and seriously considered just skipping school. Dealing with all those snobs, but hell I never ran from anyone. When I got downstairs I noticed that everyone was already gone, I guess I really didn't want to get up. I grabbed a cereal bar and grabbed my helmet.

It took me less than five minutes to get to school. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and saw that I had two minutes to get to class. I groaned and sprinted to my class. With my amazing luck I made it before the bell rang.

The teacher looked at me as if to say 'you're late'. I held up my finger, motioning to wait, not two seconds later the bell rang. I smiled triumphantly, the teacher just shook his head amused.

My smile dropped when I heard Lauren saying to everyone, " Maybe she shouldn't drink so much when she has school the next day." I heard the girls around her laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

I marched right up to her desk completely forgetting the fact that there was a teacher there, and said, " Maybe you should pull that fake blonde head out of your bubble butt ass."

I was smiling sweetly, but I looked up when I heard my brothers' laughter. They were clutching their sides and at one point, when they couldn't take it anymore, they fell out of their chairs on the floor. Smooth, only my brothers would fall out of their chairs in the middle of class and while laughing. I rolled my eyes at how dumb they were.

" Miss Swan," the teacher said. I turned around and saw that he was trying to look stern, but I could see him trying to stop himself from laughing. I smiled innocently but he shook his head. I sighed, I was I trouble and their was no way out of it. He motioned for me to go up to his desk, I walked with my head down and my hands behind my back.

I heard Kai and Tristan still laughing, I flicked them off behind my back but that made him laugh harder. " Miss Swan," he said, " I cannot allow you to go without punishment. You have detention today after school."

I shrugged, it wasn't that big of a deal. I didn't have anything to do after school anyway. I waited at his desk while he wrote out the detention slip. He handed it to me with a friendly smile. I smiled back brightly silently saying that it was no big deal. When I was walking back to my desk, I saw Lauren's foot step out trying to trip me. I hid my smile and looked straight up, when I walked by I slammed my heal into her toes.

She yelped from the pain. When I looked at her with innocent surprise she glared at me. " Is there a problem Miss Mallory?" the teacher asked.

Lauren looked at him then back at me. I raised my eyebrows seeing what she was going to. She mumbled no to the teacher and continued to glare at me.

" You know," I told her, " you keep your face like that too long you'll end up looking like a pug."

" Miss Swan!" the teacher said exasperated. I laughed, I could tell that would have gotten me another detention. But again my amazing luck kicked in, the bell rang before I could get one. I grabbed my brothers and practically ran out of the classroom.

The rest of my classes I zoned out of. I was thinking about my encounter with Edward. It was like the past didn't exist with us, we were just two best friends again. And that look he gave me…what did it mean? Was I just reading into something that probably wasn't even there to start with? Maybe I was just overreacting. Yeah that was probably it. I was brought of my internal debate when I heard the lunch bell ring.

I told Danni and Danju to tell everyone that I would meet up with them. I had to get my song journal out of my locker. They nodded their heads, excitement shining in their eyes. Last night we decided that we were going to spend our lunch outside trying to come up with some new songs.

I quickly unlocked my locker and started digging around for my notebook. I jumped when out of nowhere someone banged on the locker next to mine. I looked and saw Emmett leaning against it with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back without hesitation. We hadn't really talked since the little incident yesterday. When he saw that I smiled back he scooped me in his arms and twirled me around laughing.

" I really missed you," he said once he put me back down.

" Looks like you and Charlie are the only ones," I rolled my eyes.

" I heard what happened with you and the girls in the locker room yesterday," he told me. He gave me a pointed look. It's like he was trying to say that I had started it. It was not my fault, Lauren and Rosalie are the ones who attacked us.

Speaking of Rosalie, I turned to Emmett with my arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He took a step back afraid. " Now that you mention yesterday," I said while taking a step forward, " when exactly did you plan on telling me that you were going out with Rosalie Hale?"

His eyes were darting around looking for someone to help him. He sighed when he realized no one was coming to save him. He turned his eyes back to me and they were pleading. He sighed giving up. " I didn't tell you because I knew that you would act like this," he said.

" How did you expect me to act? Do you want me to jump for joy at the fact that you're dating possibly the biggest bitch on the planet?" I asked incredulously.

" She's not like she used to be," he defended.

" Really?" I asked. " Last time I checked, attacking someone in a locker room who's outnumbered is a bitch move." He hesitated and I saw his eyes widen for a second. I smiled when I realized that he didn't know. " You heard a different story, didn't you?" I felt myself smirk and my head cocked to the side, I silently dared him to argue. His eyes flickered down, just long enough for me to see that I was right. " Let me guess," I tapped my chin in a thoughtful manner, " Rosalie told you that I attacked her."

He sighed deeply and lowered his head. " Alice tried to tell me," he whispered.

I snorted. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. " Well," I said reluctantly, " at least the little fairy knows when she's wrong." I smiled sweetly and shrugged. I turned around and slammed my locker shut. I can't believe they tried to put the blame on me, scratch that it sounds exactly like something they would do.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the lunch period. I turned around and looked at Emmett, waiting for him to apologize for assuming that I started the fight. But he didn't, he just stood there staring at me.

I sighed deeply. " So this is how it's going to be? Back to apologizing only when you're friends aren't around?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting to see if he would answer. When I realized he wouldn't I continued. " Well I don't need your apologies. I don't need you sympathetic looks when your circle of bullies talk shit to me. I don't need your friendship, because I'm not a lonely little girl anymore. My family is the only thing I need." I turned to walk away, but I remembered this is similar to what I said to him when I left Forks all those years ago. There's one little detail that I have to change. " One more thing," I turned back to face him, " don't come running to apologize when you feel guilty. The only reason I gave you a second chance was because I was stupid enough to believe that you would actually change."

" Bella," he whispered, I could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

I shook my head, I was tired of being lied to. I realized that when he it came down to it, he would always choose to believe his friends over me. I really thought that over all these years he would see how cruel they were. I guess that's called wishful thinking. " Forget Emmett," I snapped, " you had a choice. You chose to believe Rosalie over me."

" How was I supposed to know?" he defended. " I know how much you hate her, and Jessica, Lauren, and Meagan said she was telling the truth! And I know you aren't afraid to get in trouble, so…."

I looked at him in disbelief. " You would choose to believe three girls, who made it there mission in life to make me miserable, over not only me but your own sister too."

He was silent for a few minutes thinking over what I had just said. I know what it's like to feel the burn of your family betraying you, and even though I despised the little twerp, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Alice. Of course, growing up she was always closer to Edward than Emmett, but she still loved Emmett so much that I knew it would really hurt her.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard the distinct sound of Rosalie's demanding voice yelling for Emmett. I looked over his shoulder and saw the whole gang staring at us. And I couldn't miss the silent glare that Alice was sending Rosalie behind her back. I also didn't miss the fact that she wasn't standing next to Jasper. From what Emmett used to tell me, the couple was practically inseparable. I saw that Jasper was constantly stealing glances at her, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was regretful. What he was regretful about remained a mystery, although I had a sneaking suspicion that he had chosen to believe his sister instead of his girlfriend.

Even though I could tell she was in pain, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at the fact that Alice had felt a glimpse of the pain I had felt. When her eyes turned to me I knew that she was thinking the same thing. The rims of her eyes began to glisten as tears started forming. No matter how hard I wanted to, I couldn't find it in me to give her the comfort that I knew she was looking for.

Instead I turned back to Emmett. " I really hope that she means a lot to you," I whispered, I looked him straight in the eye, " because you may have lost more than just me when her lies over the truth."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Rosalie called his name again, this time her voice was impatient and annoyed. I shook my head and sighed before I turned around and headed to the parking lot without a glance back.

" What took you so long?" Nali asked. I threw my backpack on the ground and hopped in Brent's Hummer. ( you know the back of the hummer where your trunk space is, it has that little door that opens and there's the trunk space? Yeah that's where she's sitting. I just didn't know what to call it. :D)

" Trouble with Emmett," I mumbled. I buried my face in my hands and just listened to my family playing and singing their new songs. I wasn't in the mood anymore. There is no way that I can make any music in the state of emotions that I'm feeling.

I was startled when I felt the car sink with the added weight of another person sitting down. I looked up and was more than surprised when I saw Sergio sitting there. He smiled down at me in one of those brother comforting ways. I smiled back suddenly feeling a lot calmer.

" Why aren't you out there playing?" he asked. He nodded his head to my laughing family. I smiled at their freeness.

" My heart's not in it right now," I told him. He looked at me and nodded his head, I can tell from his eyes that he really understood.

" How do you like being with us?" I asked him.

" It's different," he admitted.

I smiled and nodded my head. " We can be a much at times," I agreed.

" That's true, but not quite what I meant," I waited for him to explain. " I've never seen a group of people, who have been through so much, still smile without difficulty," he said slowly. " And there are different qualities about all of you that are so special."

" Like what?" I asked curious.

" Like Alyssa, how no matter how terrible you feel or how sad you are, all she has to do is smile and it's as if your problem never existed. And no matter how cruel you are to Tristan, no matter what mean things you say to him, whenever you really need him, he'll be there.

" And how Brent and Kai always make you feel like a little kid. Like there can be a seriously awkward moment but they start cracking jokes and you can't help but join in.

" And no matter how feisty Mila can be, when she draws she looks at the world with a completely different pair of eyes. She sees that beauty in the things that most people barely even glance at. But when she shows you, you're shocked that you never saw it before.

" And Kira, her stories are the most amazing things I have ever heard. They can be completely made up, but when she describes them you can't help but believe her.

" And Danni! I have never, in my life, met someone as smart as she is. She's a sponge that absorbs an unlimited amount of knowledge. It's truly amazing how much she knows.

" And Danju's friendliness is so rare. Most people wouldn't reach out to someone they don't know. And what's even more extraordinary is that despite what happened when he was younger.

" And Nali, she amazes me in more than one way. Her compassion is so pure. The way she makes you feel so safe, she makes you feel like you can spill all your secrets and not have to worry about how she'll react. I love how it feels when she looks in your eyes, and it's like she's reading right into your soul."

I was shocked into silence. I can see how he could describe Nali, after all he's known her for six months. But how can he know so much about us? He's only known us for two days, and he nailed everyone's personality perfectly. He seemed so shocked about our personalities that it was clear that the people in his life never treated him the way we do. I don't they ever truly cared about him, or excepted like a brother in a family.

Despite the fact that we've only known each other for two days, I'm so happy that he's part of our family. Not only does he make Nali happy, but he is just one of the missing puzzle pieces to our family puzzle. He fit in perfectly, you would guess that he's always been one of us.

His voice interrupted my inner thoughts. " But you," he said, looking at me, " you surprise me more than all of them."

" I'm very selfish compared to them," I said. It was true, I had felt no real loss. I had both my parents, I had a happy home. The only bad things that has ever happened to me was the pathetic fact that my friends suddenly deserted me. I shook my head in disgust.

" Not selfish," he disagreed, " you have a certain protectiveness over your family. A fierce loyalty, I can see it in your eyes. Coming back her, you were faced with your old friends, friends who everyone has said, you were very close with. That could not have been easy. I half expected you to run to them and beg them to accept you again. In fact, I think everyone feared that is exactly what you would do. But you didn't, your hate for them just seemed to grow. It's amazing how much you care about them."

I could see some truth in what he was saying. I loved my family more than anything, and I wouldn't never let anything happen to them. And I know I would never pick my old friends over them. But now that I think about it, I still worry about how they think of me. I still care about their opinions. It still hurts when I hear their nasty comments. But why? I know I shouldn't but I still get hurt by what they say.

I guess I zoned out for a while. When I looked back up Sergio was with Danju, they were playing around on their guitars. He was smiling, like he didn't just analyze are personalities as well as my feelings for my old friends. I knew for a fact that he didn't just randomly come up to me and start sharing his over analytical observations. Someone was behind this, one of my sneaky sisters. But what were they up to? And which one is responsible?

I was brought from my suspicious thoughts when I noticed that my family was putting their instruments up. I looked to Kira to see what was going on. She gently set her newly bought guitar in the back of the hummer. She was the only one who didn't know how to play an instrument, she could sing but not play, so Nali said she would teach her.

" Why you guys putting up?" I asked confused.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. " Bell rang, time to get to class."

I looked back to the entrance of the cafeteria, and sure enough there were kids exiting the lunchroom. I shook my head, being here has really made me start to become oblivious.

I sighed when I realized I had to go to Biology with Edward this period. I waved goodbye to everyone as we went in our different directions. I could tell from the few students that I was most likely going to be late. I couldn't find it in me to care. I was two feet away from the door when the tardy bell rang, I sighed this was going to get me another detention. I walked into the class and everyone fell silent. The teacher glared at me in annoyance and I glared right back.

He finally looked away, he handed me a detention sleep for Friday. Well, there goes plans for staring the weekend early. I took it without argument, I suddenly felt very tired.

" Trying to get drunk in the bathroom Bella?" Lauren's nasally voice asked.

I turned to face her, choosing to ignore the snickers of the other students. " I don't drink during the week Lauren," I told her in an innocent voice.

She sneered at my reply. " You pick up that pathetic quality from your mother?" she asked.

I didn't have time to think about what I was going to do, I didn't even realize I did it. All I know was that one minute she was smirking evilly and the next she was on the ground. I jumped on top of her and started punching and pulling at her hair. I heard a crack and I'm guessing that I broke her nose, I grinned in extreme joy.

But I growled angrily when someone pulled me off of her. A strong arm wrapped around my waist while the other grabbed both my arms and held them behind my back.

I looked down and saw Lauren holding her nose and hair. I could see blood dripping from behind her hand, I had definitely broken it. " You're just as crazy as your bitch mother," she spat at me.

I went from angry to pissed in two seconds flat. I started thrashing wildly against whoever was holding me. But they were stronger, so I started kicking my legs hoping to get at least one good kick in. " You're going to regret ever saying anything about my mother you stupid cow," I snarled.

Before I could get free, I was being dragged out of the classroom into the hallway and towards the parking lot. I was struggling to get free, but whoever was holding me was holding me was really strong.

I was completely oblivious to any details around me, until I was slammed into the door of the car. I didn't have time to protest, I still didn't know who had dragged me out here in the first place. Because the next thing I know, whoever dragged me out here, planted their lips on mine.

I didn't protest, I didn't think. And all the anger I felt suddenly just disappeared. All I cared about was the soft lips that were moving ever so gently against mine. They pulled away all to soon, and I kept my eyes closed for a few minutes. But when I opened them, I my eyes met with the emerald green eyes of none other than Edward Cullen.

**Well there it is. What ya think? Come on you know you want to tell me. Guess what everyone today is my birthday!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!! How about you give me some reviews as my present? :D**

**Lots of love,**

**Nisa **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's pov**_

I couldn't do anything except stare into his eyes. He looked backed at me like he couldn't believe what he just did either. The first time I blinked is when all hell broke loose.

Edward was standing in front of me one minute and the next he was pinned to the car across from me by my brothers. When I opened my mouth to say something, I was tackled to the ground by a very pissed off Rosalie.

I still didn't have time to react because Nali came up out of no where and pulled her off of me. When I got to my feet all of my family plus Edward's crew were there. I knew I should've skipped school today.

" What the fucking hell is your deal you psycho?!" Nali growled at Rosalie.

" Ask your fucking friends, they freaking attacked Edward," she exclaimed.

" He attacked Izzy first!" Brent yelled, he walked up and started to tower over him. Emmett went up and pushed him away from Rosalie. All the guys had to hold him back from attacking Emmett.

" So you started this you stupid freak!" Lauren pushed her way through the crowd with a pissed off face. I couldn't help but smirk at her appearance, her hair resembled a haystack and it was tangled from me grabbing her hair.

" Shut the fuck up Lauren before I kick your fake ass again," I sneered at her.

She lunged for me, but I waited until she hit me first, first rule of fighting. I have to admit the girl's tougher than she looks, she got one good slap in. But, I got more than a few good punches in. I felt the anger I had earlier kick in. In addition to her broken nose I was going for pulling out some of those fake teeth in her disgusting mouth.

When I finally got off of her I looked up and saw that everyone was fighting. Nali was pounding the shit out of Rosalie, Emmett and Brent were pretty even in injuries, Alice and Lyssa were currently rolling around on the ground, Tristan and Jasper were shoving each other around, Mila was yanking furiously on Jessica's hair, Danju was on top of Josh, Kai was beating the hell out of Mike, and Kira was currently kicking Meagan who was on the ground, and Sergio and Edward were just full out boxing.

I looked around and found Danni video taping the whole thing with a huge smile on her face. I shook my head, the girl may be a bookworm but she sure as hell ain't innocent. She was sitting on top of Brent's Hummer, so she could get everything.

I almost started laughing, but I couldn't because someone slammed into the side of my body. I hit the gravel hard and felt my lip start bleeding, whoever was on top of me was pulling chunks of my hair, it hurt like hell. I grabbed their hair and slammed their head on the ground. They groaned and rolled away. I looked up and saw that it was Rosalie.

Before I could get my turn to kick her ass, Nali was on top of her, punching with fury. " You think you can lay one cheap shot on me and get away with it, you stupid bitch?" she yelled.

I stood up and saw Jessica, Lauren, and Meagan running back to the school, no doubt going to rat to the principal. All the boys had chilled out, settling on just glaring at each other. Mila and Kira were working on trying to get Nali off of Rosalie. Sergio had to step in and yank her away.

Danju ran to help Danni climb off the top of the car, and that's when all the teachers coming running out. I think we just proved that they needed to invest in security. All of us just stood there waiting for the yelling we all knew was gonna happen. I think everyone was shocked when the principal, Mr. Stanford, turned directly to me and started yelling.

" Miss Swan! What are you thinking? It's only your second day here and you've already started fights!" he bellowed.

I raised my eyebrows in question. But I looked over his shoulder and saw the bitch triplets smirking, it was pretty gross with their teeth all bloody.

" There is no fucking way you're gonna put this on me," I told him calmly.

He looked taken aback, probably not used to having students cuss at him. " You watch that mouth," he was waving his finger in front of my face. I rolled my eyes, yeah that was real intimidating. " What is Chief Swan going to say about this?" Mr. Stanford asked.

" He can't say anything because I didn't start the fight," I told him.

He motioned to the girls behind him, it was pathetic to see them trying to look innocent. " All three of these girls all said that you started the fight."

" And I bet the only reason you believe them is because their daddies hand you pretty checks," I growled.

His face started turning red from his anger. I could care less because I knew what I said was true. Before I moved to Phoenix I was on my way to the main office to get my transfer papers, I passed the principal's office and saw Lauren sitting in there. Apparently one of her bully victims told the principal and he called her father in, Lauren's dad wrote out a check and handed it to Mr. Stanford. And he accepted it calling the whole situation a misunderstanding.

" That's enough Izzy," Nali said calmly. She gently squeezed my shoulder, telling me that she would take care of it. I stepped back into the warm embrace of my family, waiting to see how this would play out.

Nali faced the principal I could see from his expression that he was weary to go against my sister, and from his body language you could tell that he was intimidated. She turned around and held her hand out to Danni, Danni placed something in the palm of her hand. She turned back to Mr. Stanford with an even expression.

She held the object out for not only him to see but the rest of the teachers that were watching silently. " Here's the video tape that recorded the entire fight from the moment all of us were out here to the moment all of you stepped to intervene. Now," she said, looking into the eyes of every adult, " you could look at this tape and punish those who are really responsible, or you could choose to ignore it. If you choose to ignore it I will take it and place it into the hands of Chief Swan himself, and see if he can solve this little dilemma."

All the teachers were shocked into silence, including most of the kids that were there too. You can see how seriously Nali takes things when they involve us. There is no way that she's going to stand by when one of us is in trouble, we were all very lucky to have her.

Mr. Stanford kept opening and closing his mouth as if he couldn't think of any words to come out. He blinked a couple more times before he straightened up and tried to seem intimidating. " Are you threatening me?" he growled, or tried rather.

" No," Nali smiled, " threaten gives the impression that I don't plan to follow through. And I have no problem fulfilling my promises."

" Young lady you are way out of line," one of the female teachers said. I think she taught sophomore algebra, Mrs. Clark, or something like that.

Nali looked over the principal's shoulder and looked directly at her. " I do believe this conversation has absolutely nothing to do with you, or the rest of the faculty, for that matter. My brothers and sisters are not at fault here and I will make sure that they are not blamed. If you have a problem with that, you can consider yourself included in my promise to Mr. Stanford."

I was shaking from silent laughter along with the rest of my family. It was hilarious to see supposed ' authority figures' afraid of a student. In the end Lauren was the only one who got punished, and all she got was a week worth of detention. Yeah, that's justice.

**Next day. Bella's point of view**

Surprisingly there has been no fights today. Of course whenever we see each other in the hallways insults are thrown around, but no fatal injuries have happened yet. Everybody knows about the huge fight that happened between the 'populars and the outsiders'. You would think that people could be more creative than that.

I hadn't spoken to Emmett since yesterday, when I would pass him in the hall I could see that he wanted to talk to me, but Rosalie would just drag him in the other direction. I can't believe I actually thought that coming back here would be a good idea, all its done is cause me and my family trouble. What's really interesting is that we have yet to see Charlie, he's gone completely a-wall. But to be honest no one minded, we were used to being without adult supervisors.

When we walked in the cafeteria that day, it was dead silent. We looked around and saw that everyone was looking in between the Cullen clan and us, like they were expecting something to happen. Back in Phoenix fights happened on a weekly basis. Everyone at the Cullen table was glaring at us, minus Alice and Emmett. Emmett was looking at the table, as if he was ashamed, and Alice was looking at us with longing in her eyes, why I don't know.

They had really crappy food in the lunch line so we decided to just get some lemonade and go outside and chill. It wasn't as cold as I remembered it being here, usually it was about 70 degrees outside. **( I know that's a complete lie, but hey they spend a lot of time outside can't let them freeze) **

We were heading towards our usual spot when I felt a tug on my jacket. I turned around and saw Nali standing there, she nodded her head in the direction of the school, " Let's go for a walk," she said. We were silent for a while, I didn't say anything because I knew she was the one who had something to say.

" What do you think about being back here?" she asked finally.

I took a deep breath. " I honestly don't think it was much of a good idea anymore."

" Why do you think that?" she asked, voice full of curiosity.

" Because nothing but trouble has come from being here," I said frustrated, " I lost Emmett as a friend, we almost got expelled for a fight that we didn't start, and Lauren, who did start it, just got a slap on the wrist. It's not fair. This whole stupid town isn't fair, it's never going to be fair, it's always going to be the Cullen's that get treated like saints."** ( I say Cullens but that includes that whole little group, just wanted to clear that up)**

I hadn't realized we had stopped until I looked up at Nali, she was staring at me with a thoughtful expression. " Bella why-," she started.

" You called me Bella," I interrupted. I was staring at her with wide eyes. She had never called me Bella before.

" So?" she questioned. She had a gleam in her eye, the one where she's about to prove a point. But what point could she possibly prove?

" You've never called me Bella before," I said quietly.

" Maybe not to your face," she said with a smile in her voice. I looked at her with confusion on my face. Nali looked at me and started laughing, laughing! Why does she think that this is funny? " Seriously," she said amused, " what is it with you and this name thing?"

" Bella is who I used to be, Izzy is who I am now."

" What's the difference between Bella and Izzy?" she asked.

I stopped and thought. What was the difference? Was it the fact that I had changed so drastically? Was it because I couldn't stand to be called Bella, because it reminded me of my old friends? Or was there really no difference at all?

I looked at Nali with no answer, but it didn't seem like she expected one. She shook her, she usually does when she thinks one of us is acting like a child, maybe I was.

" Don't you see," she sighed, while she leaned against the wall, " Bella and Izzy are just names. Words that have no meaning unless you give them one. Your name does not define who you are, who you are is what defines your name. So who do you want to be?" she asked. I stood there speechless, I didn't have an answer and she knew it. " Bella and Izzy both come from one name, Isabella. Both names are one person, no matter what you call yourself your still the same person you were when you left Forks the first time."

" I'm not the same person, I'm not weak anymore. I got tough," I growled.

" No you grew up," she said harshly. She laughed once in disbelief. " You think you're tough because you can fight? Being tough isn't just being able to knock a girl out. Being tough, is being able to use the knowledge in your head, and the passion in your heart to fight, instead of using the power in you fists. Being tough, is being able to walk away when someone tries to drag you down."

" I know," I sighed.

" Really?" she asked. " Then how come you let someone like Lauren Mallory trick you into a fight?"

" She was talking shit about Renee-" I tried to defend.

" She's not the first one! Plenty of girls have talked shit before, why is it so easy for her to get to you?"

" It's because I hate her!" I yelled. " It's because she gets everything she wants with a snap of her fingers. It's because she bullies everyone and gets away with it. No one stands up to her. But I will. I don't care if I get in trouble, I just want her to pay."

" Bella, Lauren Mallory is just a spoiled brat, she doesn't matter. Her opinions don't matter, her words, her actions if we want they can't touch us. That goes for any person we ever meet, if we don't want them to they can't hurt us."

I sighed, she was right as usual. There were girls like Lauren in Phoenix, but they didn't get to me like she did. And I know the only reason she got to me was because I let her, but that was going to change. I smiled at Nali, when she smiled back we knew there wasn't anymore words that needed to be said.

We started walking back, and could her the laughter of our family from around the corner. We paused at the sight that we saw. For some reason, Alyssa was jumping around like a deer. **( the real Alyssa actually did do something like that…I remember) **I started laughing. Everyone looked back at us, and I laughed even harder when Alyssa turned around with her hands still on her head like a deer's. She smiled brightly before lowering her hands, a little reluctantly I might add.

" Everything good Izzy?" Tristan asked.

I peeked at Nali before I turned back, " Bella," I corrected him. There was pause before everyone ran to tackle me in a hug.

" You finally got over your identity crisis!" Danju yelled.

" I could've sworn you were suffering from a multi personality disorder!" Mila said dramatically.

" I just thought you were Looney!" Brent said happily.

Everyone busted into laughter at his childish comment. I had to squeeze my way out of the tightly knit circle.

" Ha ha," I said sarcastically. " I feel like a song," I said suddenly, " anybody else?"

Everyone ran to the cars to get their stuff. Me and Nali were going to be the designated singers. Whenever they got back they immediately started setting up their stuff. Since we couldn't bring a drum set to school, Danju used his computer to make his beats. I'm not into technology so no, I don't know how it works. When I glanced to the cafeteria I could see everyone looking at us like we were crazy. But the one who stood out was Alice, she looked like she wanted to be out here with us more than anything else. I looked away before I felt too sorry for her and did something stupid.

" Alright I'll take first verse, Bella take second," I nodded, " alright hit it."

**Halo by Beyonce**

Danni started it with her violin, then Danju threw in a beat. We bobbed are heads, trying to get a feel, then Alyssa started on the keyboard. Finally, Nali found her words.

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

She made circle motions with her fingers.

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

She put a finger over her lips.

I found a way to let you in

But, I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of you halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had, break it

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

She hugged her body.

Baby, I can see you halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over you face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

She held her hands together.

I can feel you halo

I can see your halo

I can feel you halo

I can see your halo

Halo, oh oh

**Bella's part**

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

I clutched my heart.

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

I shook my head.

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had, break it

It's the risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

I hugged my body.

Baby, I can see you halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over you face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel you halo

I can see your halo

I can feel you halo

I can see your halo

Halo, oh oh

I can feel you halo

I can see your halo

I can feel you halo

I can see your halo

Halo, oh oh

Halo, oh oh

Halo, oh oh

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

She hugged her body.

Baby, I can see you halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over you face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

When we finished the song we finally noticed all the kids that were standing there watching us. They were looking at us with awe. It's not a surprise we didn't notice it before, we usually never do when we're into our music.

The bell saying lunch was over rang, we took all our stuff back to our cars. When we were on our way back to the classrooms, I couldn't miss the unforgettable, emerald green, eyes.

**Well there it is! So sorry it took so long. Probably not one of my best chapters but I'm working on it. The whole singing thing looks way cooler in my head, I tried to make it work. Shrugs.**

**Love you all,**

**Nisa **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella's point of view (same day)**_

After lunch all of us went our separate ways, which lucky me, was biology with none other than Edward and Lauren. And with my even greater luck, I get to sit right next to both of them. I was practically jumping with joy, not.

When I entered the classroom I was met with silence, and I exhaled sharply. Apparently, I'm someone to be feared, as I was walking to my seat I heard everyone whispering about me. They said how much of a bitch I am, how much they hated me, and how they wished I would just go away. Blah, blah, blah. I smirked when I came face to face with Lauren, she was of course in my seat trying to get Edward's attention. When she saw me approaching her face twisted in anger.

" What do you want?" she snarled.

I lifted an eyebrow in amusement. From what I heard, Edward and Lauren used to be a thing. And thanks to Emmett's unnecessary pictures I gathered that they weren't shy when it came to public displays of affection. But now, I found it hilarious that he doesn't even want to look at her. She glared at me waiting for an answer, I smiled slowly.

" Your fat ass is in my chair," I said flatly. Her mouth opened in shock, but she smirked when she glanced over my shoulder. I didn't have to look around to know that it was Mr. Banner. That was going to get me yet another detention, but hell I thought it was worth it. Mr. Banner cleared his throat trying to get my attention. I reluctantly turned around, my face a mask of boredom.

" Miss Swan I will not tolerate your behavior in this class, detention tomorrow," he said. He turned to walk away.

" Sorry," I said, but you could tell by my tone that I was far from sorry, " but I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

Mr. Banner turned back around with a scowl on his face. His smile was almost mocking, and my jaw clenched with anger. I don't take shit from anyone, including teachers.

" And why is that Miss Swan?" he asked.

" Well you see," I said plopping myself down in my chair, " you've already given me one detention for Friday, and I have another one that I skipped yesterday. So I'm sorry to say that I'm completely booked."

I heard Edward gasp quietly, I ignored him for the moment. He was probably shocked that I had so many detentions. A few years ago I would've been crying my eyes out from a teacher just yelling at me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he was sitting there with a small smile.

" I don't care how you do it Miss Swan," he said clearly annoyed, " just be here tomorrow or the principal will hear about this." He gave me a pointed look, and I saluted back with my serious face. He glared again before actually starting the class.

I had just began to relax when a paper with Edward's perfect handwriting floated my way.

( _**Bella**__Edward)_

_You've become quite the troublemaker._

I looked at it and smiled proudly. I grabbed the paper and drew a quick sketch. It was Mickey Mouse, his favorite cartoon, flicking him off. I slid it back to him, and watched his reaction from the corner of my eye. A wide grin spread across his face when he saw it.

_That wasn't nice Bella._

_**Who ever said I was nice, Eddie.**_

When he read over it he turned his head to glare, he hated when people called him that. I smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

_You gonna tell me why you came back to Forks?_

_**Because I missed you all so much.**_

_Please cut the sarcasm._

_**Sorry it's the only language I speak.**_

_We need to talk, for real without your family trying to attack me. There's a lot I want to say, and a lot that you need to hear._

_**Would you by any chance be talking about why the fucking hell you turned into a bastard for no fucking reason?**_

_Who influenced that dirty mouth?_

_**This isn't a game Edward. **_

_Ok. I'm sorry. But yes, I want to talk about that._

_**When?**_

_After school._

_**Can't. Detention.**_

_I know, me too._

I looked at him the moment the bell rang. We didn't move as everyone gathered their stuff. I wasn't sure I wanted to do this, what if it was a trick? But the honesty in his eyes convinced me, I nodded once. He smiled before he threw his bag over his shoulder and left the room gracefully.

I always hated the fact that he was so damn perfect, I swear sometimes I wasn't sure if his feet even touched the ground. I was roused from my thoughts when the bell rang. I looked around, surprised that I had made it to the class without even knowing it. Damn, I'm good.

" What's up with you?" Sergio asked. His accent slipping through.

I shook my head, " Just another detention."

Sergio chuckled and threw me a smile. " Damn girl," he said, " you on a roll."

Nali joined in on our laughter. " Seriously Bella," she said smiling, " you going for a record or something?"

I shook my head smiling. " Nope," I said popping the 'p', " I'm just trying to have some fun."

We all laughed again, but stopped when the teacher walked over to us. She stood in front of us with her arms crossed. We just continued to sit there looking at her. She finally lost her patience and asked what was so important. We gave her blank stares, she didn't like that to well.

" Miss Swan," she said looking at Nali, " can you tell me the importance of the subject we are talking about?"

We glanced behind her and saw " Esther of Persia". Nali looked back at her calmly. " What do you want to know?"

" Who is she?" the teacher asked smugly.

" She was a Jewish queen, for the Persian Empire. She was the second wife of Xerxes, son of Darius. She's important because during her reign she saved the Jews from annihilation from an Agagite, enemies to the Jews."

The teacher stood frozen, she had not expected Nali to know the answer. You would think that's insulting, but so many teachers have done it to us before that now we just ignore it. The teacher mumbled something under her breath then looked back at Nali. " You know of her?" she asked timidly.

" Yes," Nali replied, " I picked her as my saint when I was confirmed."

" Confirmed?" the teacher questioned.

" I'm catholic."

Her tone of voice stopped any further discussion on the matter. Nali was a very private person, she didn't like talking about her life. The teacher went back to her lesson and left us alone. We smirked at each other and continued talking.

When the bell finally rung, we were the first out of the class. We were really bored, so we were excited to have a workout during gym. We met up with the rest of our family outside the doors. We talked for a few minutes, then went our separate ways to change. When we came back out, we saw the coach holding a football and jerseys. My heart started beating fast with excitement. I heard all of the girls groan behind me, what pussies.

" Alright," he yelled, " today is going to be a free day if you don't want to play football then walk around the track."

All of the girls ran off, except me and Nali, real shocker I know. The boys were sneering at us and make rude comments about us being girls.

" Sure you don't want be a cheerleader Bella? I bet you'd look hot in the outfit," I turned and glared at Mike who was grinning widely.

" Oh," I laughed, " you're just asking to get your ass handed to you."

" Prove it Swan, lets see what you got," Edward challenged.

He was walking through the crowd of boys holding the football. He smiled, while his eyes roamed up and down my body. I usually would have blushed, but I just smiled at him.

" Take a good look Cullen," I told him, " cause it's all you're ever gonna get."

All the boys started laughing. Edward smiled at me, and said. " Don't forget who gave you your first kiss, Bella."

My smile disappeared and my eyes hardened. " I was six," I snarled, " and you were crying your eyes out because you got a boo boo."

It was his turn for his smile to disappear, he glared at me when his friends started laughing. The coach yelled at us to start playing, I blew a kiss at Edward and turned around to face my team.

Ten minutes into the game, we were winning by two touchdowns. Mike snapped the ball to Tyler, and then he threw the ball to me. I caught it with ease and turned around to run. I was twenty yards away from another touchdown when the whole team tackled me to the ground.

I heard the unmistakable snap of bones breaking, and I gasped when I felt a sharp pain in my side. When all the boys got off of me they were laughing. I curled on my side and tried to quietly catch my breath. I grabbed my side and groaned in pain. When I tried to sit up, I fell to my knees again gasping. The boys had stopped laughing, and some of them grunted as Nali shoved them aside.

She kneeled down beside me and asked what hurt. I couldn't speak, I just clutched my side. Thankfully, she got the message.

" Lie down," she whispered. I did what she told me, the pain was slightly less. She slowly lifted up my shirt, and gently probed my side. I heard everyone around me gasp. I looked at Nali, she was frowning in concern and I saw well controlled anger in her eyes.

" What the fuck did you morons do?" I looked up to see Emmett shout.

" We were playing football," Mike said.

" It's touch football," Emmett growled, " and you fucking bulldozed her down."

" How bad?" I asked Nali.

She looked at me and smiled dryly. " You've broken your ribs," she said, " again."

" Again?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Edward with a worried expression.

" I got jumped when I was fourteen," I told him. He looked shocked, and then angry, why? Good question. " Oh that's right," I said bitterly, " you weren't there."

His eyes widened at both my tone and words. But when he thought about it, he looked away looking guilty. I don't care if it was harsh, because it was true. When we were little, he promised to protect me. But like everything else, that changed. Suddenly I became overwhelmed. Just being here around these people, around Edward was too much. My eyes began to fill with tears, I looked down quickly so no one would see.

Nali noticed something was wrong. She helped me up and together we walked to the nurse's office. My bangs covered my eyes, but when I glanced up, I saw Edward looking at me with a pained expression, like he felt my pain.

Nali and I didn't quite make it to the nurse, but we stopped at the picnic benches, where I let out all my tears. She didn't say anything. She didn't ask what's wrong, she didn't make any comments. She just held me, and rocked me gently. That's all the comfort I would ever need.

**So sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming ****J. And I wanted to say a late thanks to whoever wished me happy birthday a long time ago. This chapter and the next are for you.**

**Lot's of love,**

**Nisa **


	9. Chapter 9

Same day ( Bella's point of view)

When we finally left that tree, I felt better. I hadn't cried since I left Forks the first time, now I got it out of my system. Nali helped me to the nurse's office, where we were currently waiting.

" What on earth were you doing playing football?" the elderly nurse asked with concern.

" I didn't think they'd tackle me with such enthusiasm," I replied. The nurse gave me a stern look, but I could hear Nali laughing quietly behind me.

The nurse turned her stern look to Nali, I loved how she didn't act afraid of us. " Now," she said, " you make sure this one doesn't get into anymore hard contact sports."

I turned slowly, thankfully the pain in my side had lessened. Nali smiled at the old woman warmly. " Don't worry yourself," she said teasingly, " we've nursed Bella from her injuries plenty of times before."

I narrowed my eyes and glared playfully. Nali just winked and turned back to talk to the nurse again. I looked down and thought about what had happened the first time I had gotten my ribs broken. Since then I had developed slight asthma, because one of the ribs that had broken punctured my lungs. I stared at the wall in front of me, and went through the memory of my fourteenth birthday.

_Flashback _

_Everyone was at my house for my birthday party, everyone except Nali. Renee had forgotten cake mix, so she sent her to the market that was a couple of blocks away, she was the fastest runner. But after she had been gone a while I went to go look for her. I was passing by the old playground where I had met my family, and it was there that I had witnessed true violence._

_There was a group of kids, seven or eight, and they were beating on Nali. For a few minutes I could only stare. Nali was fighting as hard as she could, but eight to one aren't very good odds. _

_One of the girls kicked Nali in the stomach, and one of the boys pushed her to the ground. And then another girl, one the same as Nali, kicked her in the head. And Nali suddenly just stopped moving. _

"_Nali!" I screamed. From where I stood I could see the blood dripping from her head. All of the kids had turned their attention on me. My body told me to run, but my legs wouldn't move, my heart said not to leave Nali on her own. I didn't notice at first when the kids ran to me, I didn't feel the punches or kicks, all I could see or think about was Nali._

_One of the kids kicked me in the ribs, and I felt my ribs snap. I blinked in pain, but when my eyes opened again Nali was gone. My eyes searched frantically, and then I saw her. She had a huge bat in my hands, I had no idea where she got it from but I would never bad mouth baseball again. I finally relaxed. She shouted something, I remembered that whatever she said, it was in Spanish. _

_The kids didn't believe she would actually hit them with the bat, honestly I didn't believe it either, that is until she hit one of the older boys. You could hear a loud smack even from where I was, the boy fell to the ground with blood oozing from his nose._

_The other kids started running when they realized how serious Nali was. A few minutes after all of them had left, Nali finally looked at me, and I had never seen so much pain before. She looked at the bat and dropped it as if it had burned her. By that time, the rest of my brothers and sister had showed up. But what I remember the most, is that everyone ran to me, no one even asked if Nali was ok or not. Is that because they knew she could take care of herself? Or was it because, even though Nali had practically found our family, she was still an outsider?_

That was the day I had witnessed just how horrible my sister's life was. I glanced at her, she was smiling and chatting away with the elderly nurse. If you didn't know her, you would never suspect the things she had been through. If I hadn't seen that look, the look that held infinite amounts of pain, even I would never have realized it.

When Nali first refused to tell anyone her story, I felt like she didn't trust us. But all she said was, " the past was the past". But the past was a part of her, and her knowing everything about us when we still knew so little of her, didn't seem fair. Everyone else felt the same way, we didn't like the fact that she didn't share with us, and for a while, none of us trusted her. We never talked about personal matters when she was around, and for a while none of us spoke to her. She had brought all of us together, and then we completely froze her out. Eventually she told us that she knew why we had stopped talking to her. We didn't try to hard to hide it, but we still didn't go shouting it to her face. She said she was sorry, but we would never hear her story if she could help it. And I think that's when we realized, that maybe Nali couldn't talk about it, because if she did she would never be able to forget it.

" You ready Bells?" My head snapped up to see Nali standing over me, she stopped short when she saw my face. The face that held accusing eyes. " What are you hiding?" is what it said.

For the briefest moment Nali looked stung, and I instantly felt guilty. But I didn't get the chance to apologize, as soon as I opened my mouth the final bell rang.

" You better go take care of that detention," Nali told me, I could her the firm command behind the soft tone. Out of all of us, Nali was the best at hiding how she felt. But I saw the hurt, anger, and frustration in her eyes. And if I could see it, then that meant she wasn't trying to hide it.

I opened my mouth to try and apologize again, but Nali didn't bother to wait, she just turned around and left. But I saw her hands slightly shaking, but I knew it wasn't from anger, but if they didn't shake from anger, then what?

**Edward's point of view ( for the first time)**

I watched Bella and her sister retreat from the field, Bella with a slight limp. I wanted to run after her, to beg for forgiveness, which I knew I had no right to have. But my legs wouldn't move, I was frozen by the memory of Bella's glare, the venom that dripped in her voice and eyes.

When I heard her say that she was jumped when she was fourteen, I wanted nothing more than to hunt those bastards down and rip them to shreds. But when Bella looked at me and said that I wasn't there, she said it in a tone that made me realize that she hated me because I wasn't there to protect her, I wasn't there like I promised I always would be. I felt sick to my core, I agreed with Bella, I was sick, I was disgusting.

My thoughts of self pity were interrupted by Emmett's booming voice. " I should kick all of your asses!" he yelled. His hands were clutched into tight fists.

" Emmett come on," Tyler said, " she's the one that wanted to play. She knows that things can get rough."

Tyler made it sound like she deserved it, which only fueled my earlier anger. " I'm sure she could have handled it, if the it wasn't the WHOLE fucking team that tackled her!" I shouted in his face.

He was about to argue when someone yelled 'hey' from behind us. We turned to see Bella's five, very pissed off, brothers standing there. I could tell by the rigidness of their bodies, that it took absolutely every ounce of willpower not to beat us into bloody pulps. The one in front, Tristan I think his name was, was the one that called us. It seems like he was the only one calm enough to talk without hitting someone.

" Which one of you fucking bitches hurt our sister?" he growled. I took a small step back, and I will never admit it out loud, but I had never been more scared in my entire life.

No one said a word, mostly because we were all to scared to speak. " He asked you a fucking question!" the big one yelled. He reminded me of Emmett, but I think he was way more intimidating, and I doubt he was as soft as Emmett on the inside.

" Why don't we all just stay calm," Emmett suggested. He went and placed a hand on Tristan's chest. But he just slapped it away.

I don't think I had ever seen a glare that held as much hatred as the one that Tristan was shooting Emmett. " Get the fuck off me," he spat.

" What's your problem, I'm just trying to help," Emmett said angrily.

" Where the fuck were you when they attacked her earlier?" he questioned with a venomous glare.

" Hey," Emmett spat back, " I care about Bella just about as much as you do."

All Bella's brother laughed dryly. " Yeah right," the one that Emmett looked like mumbled.

" Do you wanna say something?" Emmett asked him. Tristan smirked before he stepped out of the way to let the other guy through.

" Yeah," he said slowly, " I wanna fucking say something. You say that you care about Bella, well where were you when your so called family tore her to pieces? Where were you, when she woke up every night screaming? Where were you on her birthdays, or on holidays? Where were you when she got jumped on her fourteenth birthday? Where were you when she single handedly carried her basketball team to state finals, but wasn't allowed to play because she was a girl? Where were you when she won her first Golden Gloves? You say you care about her?" he snorted contemptuously, " if you care about her so much, then where the fuck have you been?"

He never raised his voice above the clam tone that he started in, but his words might of hurt less if he had shouted them. I wasn't the only one who realized how severe the words were. All of the boys realized how close this family was, and how horrible we were for doing what we did to them. I felt someone staring at me, and when I looked up it was Tristan. He didn't say anything to me, he didn't even glare at me, he was just looking at me. But in his eyes I saw the message. The words that the guy said, were not only for Emmett, but they were meant for me too.

Suddenly every memory I ever had of Bella rushed through my mind. Her smile, her laugh, and they way her eyes would sparkle when she was happy. Then I remembered the way she looked after we had stopped talking to her, her eyes were almost dead. I had caused that. I remembered every detail, every moment. From the last moment I saw her leave to Phoenix, to the moment I left for summer camp, the summer that changed absolutely everything.

" Brent!" I heard a girl yell. I turned and looked over the shoulders of the boys, to see one of Bella's sisters running towards us. She looked at me with a glare, before she looked at Brent with gentle eyes, it was obvious that these two were together.

" What's wrong, Mila?" he asked with a frown.

Mila shook her head, slightly out of breath from her run. " Nali says Bella is going to stay for detention, and for us to go home." Brent still hadn't lost the frown on his face, in fact it seemed to deepen. When I looked at the other boys they also had deep frowns.

" Mila, why didn't Nali come tell us herself?" asked the one with the heavy Spanish accent.

She looked back at her sisters, who looked equally as worried, but when she turned back to the boy, her face was filled with a slight fear. " She told us to tell you, and then she hopped on her motorcycle and left."

Bella's family had the same reaction, groans and gasps. I couldn't understand their reactions, so what?

" Sergio," Tristan asked the one with the accent, " do you have any possible idea where she went?"

Sergio had a look of overwhelmed defeat. He shook his said in sorrow. Tristan turned around to talk to the rest of the family, completely forgetting about us. Some of the guys, the ones with no balls, decided to take advantage of this and run. The only ones who stayed were me and Emmett. Me, because I wanted to see if they said anything about Bella, Emmett, probably because he was just curious.

" Does Bella know that she's left?" Brent asked.

Another girl, one who was unusually quiet when talking, whispered, " I think Bella was the one who caused it."

All eyes snapped to her. " What do you mean Danni?" another of her brother's asked. He looked down at the girl with a soft tone of love, he squeezed her shoulder gently.

" The other night I heard Bella sleep talking," I smiled softly when I heard that she still did that, "she was mumbling how she was going to get to the bottom of Nali's past. I think she might have said something to Nali, or Nali heard her say something."

Tristan groaned in frustration, and Sergio looked irritated. " Why doesn't she just let it go?" he nearly growled.

" She wants to know the truth," Danni's boyfriend said, his hands still resting on his girlfriend's shoulders.

" It's none of her business, Danju," he argued. " Bella has never had to live through a traumatic experience, I know you hate talking 'bout just as much as Nali does."

" But we still shared, this family has no secrets. All of us feel the same way as Bella, and she has a right to know just as much as we do."

" None of us have that right," he almost shouted, " have any of you stopped to consider that she is trying to protect you? I've asked her to share with me, and she said no to me too. You wanna know her reason, she says that if she told you, you would never look at her the same way again."

" Her story would not change our opinion on her," another one of the boys says.

" Kai's right," Tristan agreed, " and so is Bella."

" Will you, for once, take Nali's side. All you ever say is how Bella's right, look at it through Nali's eyes." he turned around and stomped off. Tristan asked where he was going. " To find Nali, because I don't see any of you moving."

The rest of the family looked after him as he stormed away. I looked at Emmett and he nodded his head, signaling that it was time to leave. I honestly couldn't agree more, it was then that I remembered that I had detention.

I groaned internally before I sprinted to the classroom. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't even there when I ran inside panting heavily. I stopped short when I saw Bella by the window. I couldn't help but stare, out of all the years I had known her, she had never looked so beautiful.

She was sitting by the window, resting her head on the palm of her hand. The way the light hit her eyes almost made them seem honey colored, instead of their usual chocolate brown. The sun made her dark, brown, hair seem almost red. And the brightness only seemed to make her complexion even more milky white. She still hadn't noticed my presence, and I could tell she was deep in thought, she was biting her bottom lip. This girl took my breath away, and come to think of it, I think she always has.

I must have made some kind of noise to alert her of my presence, because as soon as I said that her head snapped in my direction. She must have forgotten about her current injury, because she winced when she was fully facing me. I almost missed it, it seemed more like a twitch. She looked at me calmly, but I could see the faintest bit of sadness and distrust. And even though I knew I deserved it, it still stung.

After a few minutes of intense silence, I said the only thing that came to mind. " Hey."

I wanted to roll my eyes at how lame I was. Her eyebrows rose the slightest bit, she looked amused. But she didn't say anything back. " So…" I said.

She was still looking at me with that calm, amused look. " You were the one that said you had something to say," she began quietly, " I, on the other hand, have nothing to say to you."

Well, I thought, that was unexpected. I was ready for her yelling and screaming fit, now I'm unprepared.

I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. " First off, I want to say how sorry I am for how we treated you, it wasn't right and you in no way deserved it. Secondly, I want you to know that none of us are going to hurt you again." I waited for some kind of reaction, but she just stared at me. " Honestly Bella, I have no idea why I did the things I did, if I could go back and change them I would. And I grew up Bella, I'm not the same person I was."

That seem to bring her out of her silence. " Shut up Cullen," she snapped. I instantly closed my mouth, my eyes grew wide. " Did you even know that Emmett has been texting me all these years I was gone?"

My answer showed on my face, fuck no I didn't know that! She laughed without humor. " You obviously don't know that I have been very well informed of your " change". the same " change" that has turned you into a complete ass not only to your friends but your family as well."

" I don't know-"

" You know very well what I'm talking about. Emmett's told me everything. How you suddenly started acting out. Stealing Carlisle's car, taking money from Esme, yelling at Alice, always in the principal's office at school. I don't care, I'm just curious as to why?" she said.

To be honest I was stunned. How was I supposed to tell her that I did all of those things because I was upset that she left. She would never believe me, and I wasn't ready to tell her.

" I don't know," was all I could say. She snorted, as if she suspected as much.

" Well when you find out, then maybe we'll talk."

She turned around and headed for the door. But was stopped when one of her sisters blocked her path. She was short, with big eyes and curly hair. " What's up, Lyssa?" Bella asked suspiciously.

" Nali's gone." she whispered it so quietly I barely heard it. Bella's face went through many emotions: guilt, dread, fear, sadness, worry.

" Any idea how long?" Bella asked wearily.

Lyssa shook her head, " You know Nali, she won't show up for a while."

Bella looked down and bit her lip. " But it's different this time," she said.

" How?" Lyssa asked.

" Now she has Sergio, they can't be away from each other too long," she said with a wry smile.

" Bella, what did you do?" Lyssa asked harshly.

" I'm tired of her secrets. We all are." Bella's voice was just as harsh, if not more so.

Lyssa looked down, as if she suddenly realized something. " He was right," she mumbled miserably.

" Who?" Bella asked.

Lyssa sighed, " Sergio was right. We've never taken Nali's side." Bella seemed confused but they left the room anyway.

I leaned against the desk, things were getting interesting around Forks, Washington, that was for damn sure.

**I know, I know. I took forever but there ya go. Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming ****J. I would like to ask that if you take something from my profile make sure you say it's mine, I don't like people taking things from me without asking. I know that's bitchy, but that's me. Sorry.**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Nisa **


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's point of view

It had been four days, and still no sign of Nali. We were worried, not because she's been gone longer than normal- she's been gone for two months before- but it's because we have no clue as to where she would go. We were in an entirely different place, one that she had never been to before. Sergio was going out of his mind with worry, he wanted to go out and look for her. It wouldn't work, we had tried before, she somehow knew that we were looking, and it made her stay away longer. We never figured out how she knew, that was just Nali I guess.

No one knew that I was the reason that she even left, no one except Alyssa. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. The guilt ate at me, I could hardly sleep. Lyssa didn't shoot me hateful or accusing glances, she gave me a look that said " you know what you have to do". The only problem was, I didn't know. I know I had to apologize, but that doesn't stop me from still feeling upset at her secrets.

I was sitting outside, my back leaning against the tree. I looked up and saw Sergio walking towards me, last night he had noticed the look that Lyssa was giving me, and now I was wary on what he had to say. He didn't look mad, which was a slight comfort because he wasn't great at hiding emotions. I kept my head down as he approached me, and was surprised when he sat down next to me. He sighed deeply, and I looked up at him with caution.

" Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked. There was no anger in his eyes or voice, just annoyed curiosity.

" I just don't see why she wants to hide it?" was my response. I didn't actually answer, in all honesty I didn't really know. I was angry because she didn't trust us enough, but even more so I was just so curious, I hated not knowing. I froze, I was just mad because I didn't know. I didn't know if that upset me because I cared so much about her, or if I was mad because she had a secret.

He sighed deeply, and roughly ran a hand down his face. " Bella," he said slowly, like he didn't know how to explain, " the things we've been through destroy us. Whether it was a tragic accident or a blessing. How are parents died, what they did to us when they were alive, it sticks with us. We feel the pain everyday. I'll admit that all our stories are bad, but Nali's is so much worse."

I looked at him sharply. Had she told him? Did he know what happened to her?

" No," he said, slightly angry, " she won't tell me either. You say it's unfair that she doesn't tell you. Have you ever stopped to consider that she can't tell you? Have you ever stopped to think, that what happened to her was so horrible that she can't talk about it?" His earlier calm had disappeared, and he was talking harshly, grounding out the words through clenched teeth. " You've never had to suffer the loss of your parents, you don't know what it's like. None of us could talk about it for months, it physically hurt us to. And you know Nali, she's one of the strongest people on the planet, if she can't talk about this, it's because she thinks we can't handle it."

" But I can handle it," I insisted.

He stared at me, and shook his head like I was a child that didn't understand something. " You need to grow up Bella, and realize that you can't have everything you want." I opened my mouth to respond, but the glare he gave me was so intense that the words got stuck in my throat. " The reason Nali is always disappearing isn't because of something that we do wrong, it's because of you."

Without another word, he left. Even though he hadn't been one of us for very long, his words still stung. What was worse was that I knew he was right. Everyone else had already accepted the fact that she wasn't going to tell us, at least not anytime soon. And Sergio was right, I needed to grow up, and from now on, I wasn't going to bring up the subject again.

Now, the only thing left to do was find out where the hell Nali had disappeared to.

**Edward's Pov**

My friends and I were spending the day at La Push beach, we usually didn't come here because of the intense rivalry with the reservations athletic teams, usually when we would visit each others towns something would always spark a fight. And to day was no different.

" What the fuck do you think you lousy Spartans are doing here?" we heard a shout.

We turned around and saw the majority of the Wolves football team, seeing how it was a small town like Forks, most of the kids played more than one sport, and there wasn't a lot of them to begin with. Seeing as how we were such big rivals, we've all come to know each other quite well throughout our high school career.

The one that shouted was a kid named Jacob, quarterback for the football team, and guard for the basketball team. " Chill out Black," Emmett tried to calm him down, his hands were raised in a non-threatening manner. " We're just here to chill."

" We don't walk up in your town, so get the fuck out of ours," he growled.

I, unfortunately, am not as polite as Emmett. " Shut the hell up Black," I snapped, " this is a free country and we can chill where ever we want."

He stepped forward, arm raised. I was ready for whatever he was going to throw at me. But before his fist connected with my face, another hand shot out and grabbed it. I looked at the face surprised at who had intervened. It was none other than the missing Swan, Nali. Jacob looked at her eyebrows raised.

" Come on, Jake," she said, fist still held in her hand, " why don't you save it for the field?"

Jacob snatched his hand back with a scowl on his face. " You taking their side Nali?" he asked angrily.

She gave him a look saying that he just said something stupid. " I don't take sides Jacob, you know that. And if I did, do really think I would take his?" She pointed her thumb at me with an expression expressing sarcasm. Well, there goes the idea of me talking to her about Bella. She looked at me for the first time since she arrived, she didn't look at me with annoyance or hatred like I was expecting, she just looked at me like she knew me inside and out. The look was actually a little uncomfortable, it felt like she was reading my mind. Then as soon as she looked at me, she looked away. How can a glance that lasts a few seconds feel like it lasts for hours?

" Pick a side Nali," Jacob growled at her.

" This isn't war, Jacob, I'm done fighting stupid rivalries," she snapped back.

I backed away, I had no idea what they were talking about but from the way it sounded it wasn't good. I looked behind me, but the only people who were there were me, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. They looked just as surprised and confused as I was, with of course the tiniest bit of curiosity.

" Fine," he said after a moment of them staring at each other, " don't come back on our lands, you know what we'll do."

" Don't threaten me," she replied in a dangerously calm voice, " you forget who taught you to fight, and you forget who saved your ass not so long ago."

At the words Jacob flinched and his expression turned to one full of guilt. But without another word, he turned and walked away, his group of friends following him. Nali stared after him for a while before finally turning back to us. She looked surprised to see us, like she forgot we were standing there.

None of us said anything, although I knew all of us wanted to. Half of us wanted to say something as simple as hello, while others wanted to give angry insults. Guess which one had the insult. But she looked past all of us, and walked straight to Alice. I frowned in confusion, she didn't even know Alice.

Alice, as well, was incredibly surprised. Now, let me tell you something about Alice, for someone so small, she was incredibly feisty. So to see her back away scared said something about the presence of the Swan. Nali paused for a second, a smile spreading across her face.

" Honestly," she said with a slight laugh, " I'm not going to hurt you."

" Sorry if the beating I took from your sister makes me a little cautious," Alice replied, her smart ass attitude back in place.

Nali's eyebrows shot up in amusement at her attitude. " Believe me when I say we were just as surprised as you at Alyssa's strange spark of aggression," she replied, " but betrayal is something unacceptable in our family."

" Betrayal?" Rosalie asked with a snort. " Don't tell me Bella's still whining about us."

Nali's eyes narrowed to Rose's face. Add her strange, almost hypnotizing eye color to the intense glare and it will keep even the toughest person glued to the spot with fear. Rose, for the bad ass she liked to think she was, was no different. Nali walked right up to her, and the only thing Rose did was stare open-mouthed in fear. " You may not realize or understand what a family is Rosalie, but the way ours works is that no one is left behind, no one is mistreated, and above all there is always trust," her voice was soft but her expression was anything but, " you broke every one of those rules when you treated Bella, your 'friend', like complete shit." She turned and walked away back to Alice. " One more thing," she said as a second thought, " you spread lies about any of my family members again, and I'll deal with you myself."

When she was about a foot away from Alice, Jasper suddenly stepped in front of her. The couple was having their own problems recently, again because of Rosalie's lies. Nali just smirked at him, like she thought it was funny that he was protecting her. It seemed like she knew what was going on between the two. But that wasn't possible, right?

Alice huffed and shoved him aside. He looked at her surprised but she just glared back. " I can protect myself," she growled. And without a glance back she walked away with her.

Jasper took a step like he was going to follow but Rosalie grabbed his shoulder. " Let her go," she said.

Jasper smacked her hand away and turned his glare to his twin. " It's your fault anyway for being a fucking liar!" he shouted. " For once can you think about someone other than yourself." He turned and stopped away back to our cars, Rosalie quick on his heels. Emmett and I stayed behind contemplating what just happened. Usually he would be a step behind his girlfriend, but they too were having problems. " Things have gotten really complicated," I commented.

Emmett scoffed and patted me hard on the back. " Eddie," he sighed, " this is just the beginning."

I looked in the direction that Alice and Nali had left in and nodded in agreement. Indeed it was only the beginning.

_Alice pov_

I didn't know where we were going but strangely Nali seemed like she did. The woods wasn't a place that strangers went in. basically because of how easy it was to get lost, especially if you weren't used to it. But Nali seemed to be having no troubles finding her way, which made me really suspicious. " This isn't your first time in La Push," I said more of a statement than a question.

I heard her laugh somewhat bitterly. " No," she agreed, " this isn't my first time."

I opened my mouth ready to question her when she suddenly stopped. I caught up to her and looked around her shoulder. My mouth gaped slightly. " This has always been my favorite place," she said softly, her eyes never leaving the sight. " It's hard to tell where the water stops and the ocean begins." I found myself nodding in agreement. It was a beautiful site.

" Why did you bring me here?" I questioned. When she didn't answer I peeked at her face, she looked lost, she didn't know why either. " Your family's worried about you," I said desperate for a conversation.

In response she snorted. " I'm never more than two hours away from my family, there just too stupid to realize it." She looked and sounded angry, I wonder if something serious happened between them. With the way they acted the possibility seemed impossible.

" Why am I here Nali?" I asked again. I didn't mean to be harsh, but I knew she wanted to talk.

" I wanted to tell you a story," she said slowly almost reluctantly. " About a little girl that grew a little too fast."

And we sat down to get comfortable. And then she started to tell me the story that would change a part of me forever.

**Very displeased with this but I NEEDED to update. I'm so sorry I never meant to go away that long I hope you can forgive me. I will work harder and try to make a better story. Forgive me.**

**Lot's of love,**

**Nisa**


End file.
